Out with a Blast
by Sexy Heather
Summary: Grace is tired of being treated like the quiet sidekick that she is. So, she decides to make her last year at Sky High as memorable to everyone as it will be to her... And hopefully she can catch the attention of a certain pyrokenetic she's had her eye on
1. Ranting and Raving

**Ello ello! This is a quick disclaimer, don't mind me! I just have to say that I do not own Sky High or... well anything that you my recognize except the OC, she's mine!** **Thanks!**

Super Heroes are completely over rated. Costumed adventurers with a trail of property damage everywhere they go, leaving your average joe citizens to clean up the mess they leave behind. Villains are no better, causing all the trouble. You may ask me why I think so low of the people who have these great powers? Well, I actually see the what goes on. I'm not one of those fools who gets caught up in the Hero Fetish that seems to have the whole world by the balls. I see the people injured from falling buildings or flying cars. I see the Mothers holding crying children as they stand on their home, which is now only a pile of rubble. I see these things and I ache for these people.

That's why I refuse to be a member Super Community. I'd rather be a contributing member of society, working my way to retirement, then going around "saving the world." I expressed these opinions my freshmen year at Sky High, which immediately got me a one way ticket to Sidekick. Not to mention Boomer, being the egotistical son-of-a bitch he is, would've put me there anyway since my power won't cause carnage in battle.

I'm a Healer, one of _very _few. Supposedly, I'm the 15th ever in recorded history and the first ever in the USA. Me being a Healer is kinda funny since both of my parents come from a long line of doctors. My Mum's a psychologist, Pop's a physician. I'm a first generation Super. Meaning I can't figure out where my powers came from. I've researched extensively and all the family I can trace have been average citizens. Which is _really_ weird. Usually there has to be something to start the whole chain of bull shit, but in this instance, I start it for my family. Whatever.

So, me being Super kewl like I am, was sent to Sky High for my high school career. I think it's utterly ridiculous that I had to start my training when I was 14 instead 7, when my parents first noticed my unique self. I know I sound bitter... I am. The whole Super Hero community is ass backwards. I'm not even going to get into it, I'll rant forever.

So, Sky High... how can I put this? Oh yeah, it's as bad as the Segregation in the 50's. Hero, Sidekick... rubbish. It's a Hell hole, a cesspit of raging hormones and serious egos. If you don't conform to what everyone else wants you to be, then you're immediately an outcast... that goes for both sides of the spectrum, Hero and Sidekick. I do have to say Sidekicks are a _lot_ more easy going when it comes to that though. But, you do come across a few who think they're Hero's and walk around like they own the fucking universe with the rest of those bastards.

Well, not _every_one of them is like that. There's one guy who doesn't act that way, don't get me wrong he's rough around the edges but I really don't think he sees himself any better then anybody else. He just tries to get through the day and get away without being ridiculed for his parentage. I think that's why I have a bit of a crush on him. Me and over half of the female population at Sky High. The difference between me and everyone else is I liked him despite who his father is. It never mattered to me. Funny thing is, he has no idea who I am. But, for him to show the slightest bit of kindness to a total stranger shows me that he isn't like his father. It started in Power Placement our freshmen year. Yes, I am the same age as he is. Anyway, I was walking into the gym, scared shitless being around all these strange kids. When my super cute brown Chococat beanie was snatched off my head by that fucker Lash, though at the time I had no idea who it was. I just new he had my favorite hat. I tried to get it back, he laughed in my face and called me fat. I'll admit, I was chubby back then, but that was _no_ reason to take a girls hat! It was childish! School yard worthy! Then, out of nowhere, he came up behind Lash, hand aflame and burned his arm. Lash dropped the hat and nearly flew into the gym. He picked up my hat and handed it to me, not a word spoken, not a glance in my direction. I nearly swooned. I wanted to melt right there on the spot. All those damned romance novels and girly manga got to my head, I swear. That's when I developed my lil crush on Mr. Warren Peace. Ever since that day, I haven't gone anywhere near him. I'm _way_ too much of a klutz. I would humiliate myself infront of him. Not to mention he's been dating that Ice Bitch, Sophie Freeze. Ugh! That cunt makes my life a living Hell. It doesn't really matter anyway, _every_thing about my high school life is Hell...

I'm an outcast among my own class, always quiet, gets good grades. Doesn't bring attention to myself. But outside of school, I'm weird. I was very sheltered as a child, and I got a hold of my Mum's romance novels. That can really fuck up a kid. Not to mention Spex, she's a total loon... it rubs off. I did get her into homosexual romance though... HUZZAH! Go me!

As high school progressed, I dropped my baby fat even though it never really left my ass ::growl:: and my boobs never got any bigger either ::double growl:: I do like my hair though and my eyes. My hair is dark brown in a curly Shirley Temple meets Betty Boop kinda thing with long straight bangs parted to the side and angled to my chin, and my eyes are bright green. Both attributes I get from my Mum (as well as her hips and ass ::grumble::)

In school, I was spent a lot time in the nurses office. Not because I had any injuries, but because I was healing everyone else. So, Spex and I became pretty tight. I have one close friend who is now my house mate, Perry Taylor. Me and Perry, that's a story for another day, I will say we met in my freshmen year, his senior and have been inseparable ever since. But we live together because I really didn't like mooching off of my parents, so ever since I was able to work I've been saving money left and right just to be able to get out of the house. We didn't move to far away though. We live a couple houses away from his Aunt and Uncle and two streets over from my folks. Perry has a cousin named Magenta, who happened to be one of the sidekicks that saved the school from Royal Pain last year at Homecoming. I'm pretty close to Magenta in a big sis little sis sort of way, but have never really met her friends. Even though I heard Warren was one of them.

This year is going to be different. I'm sick and tired of being in the shadows. I'm gonna be myself this year, fuck everyone else! I done with being picked on, done with being ridiculed by those fuckers who think they're better then me. I'm gonna get mine this year! I'm going out with a bang and no one's going to walk over me ever again.

Oh, geez. All this time I've been blabbing my life's story and haven't even introduced myself. I'm Grace Diane McKenzie, and this is my crazy Senior year at Sky High.

**The title of the story is kinda funny to me. Grace has such an angelic power, healing of all things, but she is no angel! I've read a lot of fics where the girl that Warren falls for has a power that can rival his own in destruction, so, why not the opposite? One injures, the other heals. Opposing side of the spectrum.**

**Please review, criticism is welcome and appreciated as long as you don't go to over board and it's delivered in a constructive sense. I hope you enjoy it! **


	2. Angels

**I no own, you no sue... please?**

"_I never knew there'd come a day,_

_When I'd be saying to you,_

'_Don't let this good love slip away!'_

_Now that we know that it's true!_

"Mmmumph..." I grumble, flipping over onto my back, sprawling out across my bed. "_I'm so caught up in you!_ _Little girl!_" Singing along with my duck shaped clock/radio which read 6:30am, I slowly got out of my warm and comfy bed to face the first day of my Senior year. I usually don't have too much trouble getting up in the morning, especially when school starts but, the first thing I need is coffee or I'll be a serious grouch all day. So, to fix my coffee deprivation, I straighten my rainbow knee high socks, make sure my Deep Purple shirt covers my panties and make my way downstairs.

Living with your best friend has it's perks, I can _so_ walk around in my panties and not even worry about anything. Walking past said best friend room, I decide to take a peek in and see if he's awake. Walking up to his door, I slowly open it and all most fall through it in shock. Instead of Perry in the bed, there's a _really_ hot, barely covered naked man laying there sleeping. Needless to say a made a quick exit and went straight to the kitchen, which happened to be where I found Perry.

"_Who_ is the hottie upstairs?" I asked, giving him a peck on the cheek. Let me take a minute to describe my dear friend Perry. Perry looks like a young, hot Dermot Mulroney. Naturally tan skin, loose straight black hair that falls into his honey brown eyes. The sweetest man I've ever met.

"Oh, that's Ben. I've been seeing him for a little bit." And totally homosexual.

"How long of a 'little bit'?" I asked, and he blushed, only slightly though.

"About two months."

"What?! And you just now bring him home? What kind of husband are you?!" I growled and hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"Hey! I'm the best husband Gracie Loo. And you know it." He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into a bear hug. I just giggled at him and hugged him back. Me and him have always been this way. I'm his wife, he's my husband.

"Am I interrupting something?" Came a deep melodious voice from the kitchen door. It was Ben. I have to say, dressed in a black business suit, he is just as good looking as he was damn near naked.

"Nope, you want a cup of coffee? I'm Grace." I smiled brightly at him as I pulled away from Perry and he sat down at the table. In my bed-head, half dressed state I don't even want to know what kind of impression I made on him. He just smiled and accepted. Let me describe Ben... hot. Tall, tan, blonde, blue eyes, lean. How did Perry get all the good guys? I'll never know. I looked over the top of my mug and saw Ben lean down and give Perry a kiss. I barely held in a squeal... barely.

"So, you're the infamous Grace? I've heard a lot about you." He smiled and sauntered, I don't think he actually walks like normal people... too hot. Well anyway, he sauntered up to me and gave me a peck on the lips. Now, let me just say I hadn't brushed my teeth yet, but at that moment I really didn't care. A hot gay guy just kissed me after kissing my hot gay friend. I can die a happy now.

"Wfew..." I sighed. " Well, gentlemen. I'll leave you now to go take a cold shower and get ready for school. Nice to meet you Ben." Then I floated up the stairs and did exactly what I said I would.

Now, every year I've been in high school I've wore basically the same thing. A dark polo shirt and baggy blue jeans. My bushy head of long frizz was always thrown up in a pony tail. Invisible, that's what I was. Well, not to the bullies, but then again no one is invisible to them. Not this year. I got all that frizz cut off into a short little style I could manage and I'm wearing my regular clothes not my "school clothes" as I called them.

I walked into my bedroom and turned up my radio until I know I could hear it in the bathroom which was great since they were playing some Zeppelin. When Perry and I moved in last year, we drew straws to see who would get the Master bedroom with it's own bathroom and that ass got it. So, I had to shower across the hall.

After a quick and cold shower, I blow dried my hair and threw it up in hot curlers just to make sure it curled instead of frizz which it loved to do. Natural curly hair frizzes unless you tame it down with a straightener or curlers. So, in my towel clad hot curler glory, I walked back downstairs to get my coffee. The guys didn't seem to mind since they were practically dry humping on the couch. Having my coffee and my fix of soft core porn, I forced myself to walk back up the stairs to get ready... it took a lot of will power to leave the free show I was getting but I did... regretfully. Ok, so maybe a peeked a few extra times before I got up the stairs, but who cares right?

Entering my room for the second time this morning I was nearly attacked by my pug, Minion. I got him a couple years ago, a present from my Pop. So, instead of walking Minion down the stairs to let him out, I threw him on my bed and got dressed. Today I decided to wear my tight, dark blue low rise jeans, my rainbow belt, and my black Betty Paige tank top that had her sprawled across my chest all sexy-like. Since it was still ridiculously warm outside, I think I'll be alright with no jacket. I put on very little make-up, a little mascara, a little black eyeliner, and chap stick. Taking the curlers out of my hair, I ran my fingers through them and bounced around to make my Shirley Temple curls form. I took two pink bow barrettes and stuck them in there at my temples then angled my straight bangs around my face. I looked at the clock and estimated it was about 5 minutes before the bus came. Grabbing my bright yellow messenger bag with a rubber duck decal on the front flap, I pick up Minion and dashed down the stairs. I set him down at the bottom so he could go out the doggie door in the back door, slipped on my black Vans that I've had for five years that has a pink shoelace in only the right shoe and walked out the front. Perry and Ben were at each of their cars getting ready to go to work.

"MAC!" Magenta yelled from the bus stop at the corner of the street. She calls me Mac because my last name is McKenzie. The bus had pulled up and they were already boarding it. I ran over and gave the guys each a kiss then took off before the bus left.

"Don't be a stranger Ben!!" I yelled over my shoulder waving as I ran onto the bus. Everyone was staring at me. I just raised an eyebrow and made my way to the back. Passing Magenta and her friends I patted her on the head, which got me a slap on the butt, then I walked to my seat in the very back which was across from Warren. I've been sitting across the bus from him for four years straight now and have never once spoken a word to him... and I don't plan on doing it now. I flopped down and pulled my Chococat iPod that I got for Christmas last year from Perry, I love him. I also pulled out a pack of brown sugar cinnamon Pop-Tarts that I've been hoarding.

"Hey Mac, are those brown sugar cinnamon?!" Magenta yelled from the front of the bus. See what I mean? I can never have them for myself. She must have super hearing to be able to hear me open the pack from the back of the bus. Sighing, I took one of them out and threw the pack up to the front. I mean I chucked it without even looking up from my iPod, which I was turning on at the moment. I guess she caught it since I heard a faint 'Thanks' from somewhere up front. I didn't hear anything else after that other then Within Temptation which was blaring in my ears.

Munching on my lonely Tart-of-Heaven, I looked out the window... ok, technically I wasn't looking 'out' the window. I was looking 'at' it and the reflection of Warren I could see in it. I know, I'm like a fucking secret agent with how slick I am. That and I've had a few years to perfect my technique. He was sitting there, like he always is, nose in a book. I swear that guy radiates sex. I can feel it pulsating off him. That sexy Adonis. His dark silky hair hung down in face, hiding it deliberately from me. What I wouldn't do to run my fingers through it. I need to stop... right now. Anyway, he was clad in his usual leather jacket, plain t-shirt, jeans and cut off gloves. Bad boy through and through. But, ever since Homecoming last year, he's opened up a little bit. Especially with Will Stronghold around. Don't get me wrong, he's still a loner, sits by himself at lunch, doesn't talk to anyone other then Will, Magenta and their friends. But, I think he just puts up with Glow Boy for Magenta's sake. I've never really met him, but looking at him I can tell he's an ass. And ever since he started dating Sophie Freeze, he seemed... not happy, but content, you know? Speaking of Glow Boy, I can see hear him getting loud over my music. I sighed and started to quietly sing along with it, hoping to drown out that dick's annoying voice.

"_...Sparkling Angel_

_I couldn't see_

_your dark intentions, your feelings for me._

_Fallen Angel_

_Tell me why_

_What is the reason, the thorn in your eye? _

_I see the angels,_

_I'll lead them to your door._

_There's no escape now, _

_no mercy no more._

_No remorse cause I till remember _

_the smile when you tore me apart._

_You took my heart,_

_deceived me right from the start._

_You showed me dreams,_

_I wish they'd turned into real,_

_you broke the promise and made me realize_

_it was all just a lie_.

_Could have been_

_forever_

_Now we have..._

_It's the end_

_This world may have failed you_

_it doesn't give you a reason why_

_you could have chosen a different path in life_

_The smile when you tore me a part_

_You took my heart, _

_deceived me right from the start_

_You showed me dreams _

_I wish they'd turn into real _

_You broke the promise and made me realize _

_it was all just a lie._

_Could have been_

_forever_

_Now we have_

_It's the end..."_

Somewhere in the middle of my song I could feel a pair of eyes on me. I didn't think I was singing loud enough for anyone to hear me so I just dismissed it. By the time the song finished we were already in the air and descending on Sky High. Oh God I hate this place. I don't think the Administration has any idea what really goes on in the school. The kids are crazy. Then take those crazy kids and give them super powers... not a good mix.

"Here we go again..." I grumbled as we got off the bus. I swear I heard a snort behind me... But there's no way _Warren Peace_ could have laughed. Nope, never. I got off the bus and made the long ass trek up the lawn and into the school, avoiding the new freshmen who were gawking at the school. Speaking of asses, someone just touched mine. I spun around and came face to face with the stretched out arm of Lash.

"Sup hottie?" He yelled from across the lawn, where the rest of his body was. What the fuck?! He's back?! Speed too?! Oh man, there goes my year! Fuck that! I grabbed his arm before he could retract and tied a knot in it. I could hear him screaming at me and all the kids who saw what I did laugh. I flipped him the bird as I walked into the building. Then it hit me. Did he call me hottie? Did he even recognize me? He always called me 'geek' before he tried to shove me into my locker... But, he just called me hottie... oh ew. I shook that disturbing thought out of my head and made my way to Spex's office.

"Hey Spex!" I yelled from the doorway. I think I scared the shit out of her cause she squeaked.

"Jesus Christ, Grace! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She panted before she pulled me into a hug.

"Good to see you too, Spex." I laughed flopping down in her swivel chair. "So, how's it goin?"

"Well, as good as it could, I guess. But now that Lash and Speed are back, I'm gonna have more visits then ever." She sighed and sat across from me on the examination table.

"I saw them out on the lawn! You know that asshole had the nerve to grab my ass?!" I huffed, snatching a cherry lollipop out of her jar. I always had a weakness for them.

"Please watch your language Grace..." She glanced up at the door. "You never know if that bitch Powers is around." She whispered, nearly making me choke on my sucker. Spex has never liked Powers. Not that I blame her. Powers is a total bitch, especially to Spex. She expects Spex to deal with all these kids coming in on her own, but now that I'm here she doesn't have to worry too much. "Yeah, Powers thought she'd give them a second chance and let them repeat their Senior year. That woman has no sense."

"Nope." I agreed wholeheartedly. "Whelp, I better get going. The wonderful world of Sidekick Class awaits." I declared, bowing dramatically.

"By the way, I'm loving the new look. You can actually see you have a figure now. Like a demented Shirley Temple." She laughed and pushed me out the door when I gave her an outraged look.

"Later Sweet teets!" I called back and made my way to Sidekick Class. The halls were filled to the brim with students reuniting. It made me sick. Sappy kisses from couples who probably just saw each other yesterday but were making out in the hall like they haven't seen each other in a week. Ugh! PDA is _so_ not my thing.

"**_FREEZE DUMPED PEACE!_**" Someone yelled running past me. I had to stop. Huh? Sophie Freeze dumped Warren Peace? What the Hell for? That lucky butch caught him then had the nerve to dump him? Is she fucking nuts? By the time I actually made it into the classroom, the story was spread around the school. I heard two girls infront of me talking about it... I have no idea who they are even though I've been in the same class with them for three years. I think I'll call them Bitch 1 and Bitch 2.

"Did you hear?" Bitch 1 said excitedly.

"What?" Bitch 2 asked.

"Peace is on the market again! Supposedly Sophie Freeze has been seeing some college guy right under his nose! She dumped him out on the lawn this morning infront of everyone!" Oh damn... Ouch... What kind of heartless bitch would do something like that?

"He's single again? You think I have a chance?" Not a snowballs chance in Hell, sweetheart.

"Not as good a one as I do!" You neither, hun.

I took a minute to let all this sink in. Warren Peace was single again... I felt my heart do a flip-flop. Jeez... that's awful shallow of me. I can't believe I thought I actually had a shot with Warren Peace... yeah right. I wonder how he's doing? What that bitch pulled was not only a major blow to the ego, but it would've ripped my heart out if it was me. I really need a cigarette! I didn't get a chance to smoke this morning since I had to run to the bus. Usually I'll smoke at the bus stop. And if you're wondering why I smoke... three words... Lash and Speed. Those fuckers tore my nerves apart. And now that they're back... oh man, I'll never win.

I had plenty of time to think about my miserable life all morning, since we basically did nothing. The first day of school is always introductions. My new schedule went: SideKick Math, History, Sidekick English, Anatomy & Physiology, Advanced Biology, Mad Science, and Independent Study. A&P and my Independent Study are spent with Spex. I don't have to take gym because I have to be the one who fixes everyone else who does take gym. The perks of being a Healer.

By the time lunch finally rolled around, I was bored out of my mind and in such desperate need for nicotine I was gonna light up my desk and smoke it. I was the first one out the classroom and one of the first in the cafeteria. I dodged random kids, grabbed an orange then high-tailed it outside. Once outside, I hid behind one of the little mini wall thing that was closest to the edge of the school so I was covered from any prying eyes, then lit up.

"Oh sweet Nicotine... " I moaned.

I was about half way through enjoying little bit of crime, when I heard the front doors slam shut. That was a loud bang and since I'm on the other side of the lawn, there must have been a lot of force behind that to make that big of a ruckus. I resisted the urge to look and see what it was... it was really hard. I'm naturally a curious person, and to deprive me of dispersing my curiosity was hard work. Such hard work that I didn't notice someone sit on the wall I was hiding behind... right above me... with his legs on either side of my head. Hey, those are awfully familiar jeans!

"That's not menthol is it?" I nearly jumped out of my skin. Warren Peace was straddling my head... This is like wet dream worthy... I'll be masturbating to this for weeks! I slowly tilted my head back to look up at him. And there he was, staring down at me expectantly.

"Huh?" I was struck dumb. I couldn't for tangible thought.

"Your cigarette. It's not menthol is it?" His gruff voice was like music to me... like a choir of angels... oh my god I'm so weird. I just shook my head staring at him with wide eyes. "Can I bum one off you?" Oh God...

"Umm... this is my last one." I said, glaring at the half I had in my hand. Damn you Cigarette God! If I had another one, I would have been able to give it to him... hehe, give it to him.

"Oh... can I have a drag then?" I think I creamed my pants. I totally blew my load... and all he had to do was ask to smoke after me. Thank You Cigarette God!! I nodded, took a quick drag then reached up to hand it to him. "Thanks." He mumbled. I couldn't help but notice how warm his hands were when he took it from me... hehe, he took it from me. He must be really angry. I've noticed he tends to fire up when he's pissed. "Here." He handed it back. Holy Hell... technically, I'm indirectly making out with Warren Peace. I held in a squeal... I'm such a geek. So, that's how about five minutes passed. Me and Warren Peace passing a cigarette back and forth in silence. Him brooding about something or other and me having a field day. Once the cigarette was damn near down to the filter, I flicked it over the edge expecting him to leave. When he didn't I almost did a victory dance.

"Want some?" I asked, holding up my orange. He raised his eyebrow at me.

"Sure." I ripped it in half, using that as a way to hide my smile. I handed him half of it and started slurping up the juice that was running down my arm. Hehe... I'm eating something between Warren Peace's legs. I have to stop!! Ok, I have think of something to get my mind off the hottie above me... hehe hottie above me. Oh My God!

"Tampons suck." Oh Lord. I can't believe I just said that out loud. It was the first thing that popped into little brain. Hopefully he didn't hear me.

"Excuse me?" I can hear the smirk on his face. Oh fuck!

"Um, tampons suck. Worst invention ever." I can't believe I'm still talking.

"And why do you say that?" Oh Good God... Ground please swallow me right now. I beg you.

"Because when you pull it out it feels like your guts are coming out with it." Shut up! Stupid brain/mouth connection. I stopped yelling at myself and instead stared up at the now laughing Warren Peace. He was laughing... and laughing hard... at me. If I wasn't so preoccupied with the utter horror of my life, I would've realized this was probably the first time he relaxed all day. I cannot believe my dumbass self. I just held my head in my hands until his laughter died down a little bit, hoping my heart would just stop beating all together. I'm an embarrassment to the female population.

"You're a trip." He chuckled, finally calming down. It was weird. To hear him laugh like that was completely out of character. Not that it was bad, he probably hasn't laughed like that in a long time... the fact that it was at my expense is what kills me. The stone cold Warren Peace laughed at me. It was my worst nightmare.

"Well, now that I've brought some sunshine into your life and completely embarrassed myself beyond redemption, I'm going to go find a hole somewhere." I grumbled standing up and brushing grass from my jeans. "Have a good one, homie." I patted his knee, threw my bag over my chest and climbed over the wall. I couldn't even look at him and I knew my face was bright red. I could still hear him chuckling as I went inside. I made a bee line straight for the bathroom. I just looked at myself in the mirror. "How could you be so stupid?" Wait a minute... Oh Jesus! He could see straight down my shirt the whole time! It's like I had anything to show off, but still! Would he have looked? Wait, he's Warren Peace, he wouldn't have looked... right? Then again, he is a guy... I wanna die... right now.

I got through the rest of the day avoiding all living, breathing creatures. When it was finally time to get back on the bus, I waited until the very last minute, blared my music and pretended to nap the whole ride. He didn't once try to talk to me, thank God! But, I knew he had that stupid, sexy smirk on his face when I got off the bus.

"Perry!" I whined as I walked in the door.

"In here, hun!" He called from the living room. He was flopped on the couch all comfy in his jammies already.

"I'ma fucking idiot!" I pouted, I flopped down nest to him and laid my head in his lap.

"What happened?" He ran his fingers through my hair soothingly. He's the best.

"I made a fool of myself infront of the one guy I've been fawning over since I was 14."

"It couldn't have been _that_ bad."

"Oh, it was _that_ bad." I whined, burying my face in his stomach. "He laughed at me."

"He laughed at you? Like _laughed at you_ laughed at you?" He asked, a little stunned that Warren Peace actually laughs.

"Well, not at _me_ but at the stupid shit I say." I admitted.

"I laugh at the stupid shit you say, hun. You never once whined about it." He pointed out.

"True... "

"It can't be half as bad as what you're making it out to be. Watch, tomorrow he won't even remember who you are. Then you can go back to your 'love from afar.'" I slapped him when he started laughing.

But maybe he's right. I know, I will never live down being the girl who held a whole conversation with Warren Peace about tampons. Hopefully, he'll forget all about me. I mean, I've avoided talking to him for three years, right? I don't think I'll ever have the opportunity to do it again anyway... Oh God I hope I don't.

Well, there's chapter 2. The songs featured were "Caught up in you" by .38 Special and "Angels" by Within Temptation. The "Angels" song just happened to be a bit of foreshadowing for Mr. Peace, too... hehe.

Now, the a/n in the last one said something about the title... don't pay attention to that. I did have this titled Heaven Sent, but changed it last minute. Well, until next time! Please review!!!


	3. Lend an arm?

**No... I have no life... I own nothing... I'm a complete failure... please, don't sue me...**

* * *

So much for my awesome Senior year. Ever since that horrible incident with Warren, I have reverted back to my old self again. So, the rest of that week, I spoke to no one other then Spex at school and on occasion Magenta when she wasn't with her friends. I avoided Warren like he was the plague. But, other then that I became invisible again. It was really starting to annoy me too. I have no back bone, I need to grow some balls and not give a fuck what anyone else thinks of me. Well, I was invisible to everyone except Lash and Speed. Lash still hasn't recognized me yet. That mother fucker has got dumbest ass I've ever met... no wait, that's Speed. Speaking of those two fuck faces, they happen to be walking down the hall toward me. Oh man, I was hoping I could get to Mad Science without seeing them... It's Friday too.. my life sucks.

"Hey there." Lash tried to sound sexy. Alright, if I was in some strange alternate universe and Lash wasn't the asshole who has terrorized me through high school, he might come off as a little bit attractive. But no, he has to be a dick.

"Leave me alone." I growled, trying to push passed him. He stretched his arm out to block me.

"Easy there sweetheart, you must be new. I'm Lash, this is Speed." He is such a fucktard.

"I know who you are, you fucking retard. And no I'm not new, I've been here the whole time. I'm surprised you don't recognize me asshole. You are the one who tried stuffing me in lockers since I was a fucking freshmen." I glared. I am in no mood for this. Usually I would've just stood there and took it. But all this pent up aggression, is dying to come out.

"Geek?!" Bingo! It finally dawned on his dumb ass. "When did you start filling out those jeans?!" Oh no he did not!

"Excuse me?" I could barely grind that out, my teeth were clenched so tight. He was talking about my ass... I have a complex about my hips and my ass.

"I was just saying... " He trailed off smirking at me. So I did the only sensible thing I could think of. I drew back and punched him in the mouth. Which wasn't no pussy little girl hit, either. I put all the weight that ass he was talking about had, behind that punch. I caught him off guard cause he fell back into Speed. "What the fuck?!" He bellowed at me.

"Is there something wrong here?" Someone said behind me. I hadn't really noticed the crowd that had formed around me until that person spoke, I was too busy seeing red. I spun around to see Will Stronghold, Magenta and a couple of their friends. Thank God Warren wasn't there. Bad thing was, I put my back to Lash.

"This isn't over, Geek." Lash growled in my ear before walking down the hallway, Speed hot on his heels. I just glared at his retreating back. Fuck, now I gotta watch my fucking back.

"You ok Mac?" Magenta asked, walking up to me.

"_I'll_ be fine, Mags. That fucker's got another thing coming if he thinks I'm gonna let him walk all over me again this year." I smirked at her.

"I think you split his lip." Will stated, watching Lash turn the corner.

"Oh how sweet it is!" I burst into evil snickers. They all raised an eyebrow at me. "I'm the only one who can heal that within seconds. He'll have to walk around school with a fucked up lip, cause I ain't touching him." They laughed, then I saw the red head clear her throat and nudge Magenta. She glared back at her.

"Mac, this is Will, Layla, Ethen, and Zack. Guys, this is Grace. Don't call her Mac, that's privilege belongs solely to me." I gave a half hearted wave, before the red head, Layla opened her mouth.

"You're the Healer? That's so cool! I can't believe I actually get to meet you!" She damn near squealed.

"So, she heals, lots of people can do that. Look at Wolverine." Zack tried to sound somewhat smart.

"True, he can heal himself. But can he heal other people? Didn't think so." Note the sarcasm.

"Yeah, she's one of only a hand full of people in recorded history who has that power." Layla chipped in. "She can heal anything from a paper cut to broken bones and even cancer."

"Then why aren't you a hero?" Will asked me. He actually look sincere in his questioning, not condescending.

"I pissed off Boomer in Power Placement. Besides, my power doesn't exactly cause any damage in battle, so I'm a sidekick." I rolled my eyes. "That Bruce Campbell looking son-of-a-bitch." I grumbled.

"But I haven't seen you in Save-the-Citizen either." Will was just full of questions today, wasn't he?

"Who do you expect is gonna fix all the people you and Peace fuck up, if not me?" I raised an eyebrow at him and he blushed. "I stay with Spex through the Save-the-Citizen matches, patching people up. Speaking of, isn't the first match supposed to be toady?"

"Yeah, last period." That was Ethen.

"Great... " I grumbled.

"We won't send too many your way. I can't say Lash and Speed won't be there though. I got a feeling I won't be able to control myself if I get in there with them." Will sympathized, patting my shoulder. It's a good thing he has control of his powers otherwise I would've went through the wall.

"Thanks a lot." Again, my sarcasm.

"Hey, you wanna sit with us at lunch?" Layla said giddily. Oh jeez... too happy.

"Umm, actually I usually sit outside or with Spex."

"Oh..." She actually looked crestfallen. "Well, maybe some other time then?" She looked so damn hopeful.

"Definitely." I smiled. She perked up and gave me an award winning smile. Wow, this girl must get more caffeine then I do. "Catch ya later!" I waved and walked to Mad Science.

Well, I have to say my first encounter with the 'Dream Team' wasn't that bad. Stronghold isn't that big of an ass as I thought he would be either. Well, maybe I can actually fit in somewhere... sure.

* * *

Ugh, last period. The one thing I hate more then anything. Save-the-Citizen. The game where more people come out broken and bleeding then not. I didn't think the Board of Education encouraged property damage. Then again, as I've said, the Super community is ass backwards. So, there I was, sitting in Spex's private office. She was out in the examination area, waiting for the poor souls who went up against Stronghold and Peace while I was smoking a cigarette out her window, listening to music. Yeah, I know, not very responsible. But I don't give a damn. Let Powers catch me, I'll blow it right in her face.

Well, it's been about 15 minutes since the period started and I guess no one's come in yet cause Spex hasn't called for me. I don't know if I'd hear her anyway. I was blaring some Manson a little louder then I usually do. Can you blame me though? He kicks ass. Not only does his music kick ass, he's fucking hot. So, there I was, drooling over my dirty mental images, when something crashed against the door.

"Jesus Christ!" I fell out the damn chair. Sprawled across the floor. That scared the shit out of me. I causiouly opened the door after peeling myself off the floor and poked my head out. Spex was glaring at me.

"Are you smoking?!" Oops, I hadn't realized my cigarette was still in my mouth. I snatched it out of my mouth and hid it back in the room.

"Um, no?" It couldn't hurt to try, right?

"For fuck's sake, Grace! Put it out before Powers comes in here and I get canned!" She shrieked at me. Oh man, there goes my quiet time. I ducked back into the room, put out my cigarette and turned my music down. I knew I was looking a hot mess after falling out the damn chair. So, I straighten my Rob Zombie t-shirt which was a little too small for me, pulled up my black hip hugger jeans and walked out of the office with as much dignity as I could muster. I was a little taken aback at what I walked into. It was Warren Peace and Will Stronghold. The two people I never expected to ever see in here. Warren had a scowl on his face and it looked like he was trying his damnedest not to clutch his side, which was gushing a nice amount of blood. Will had a gash across his cheek and a really nasty broken wrist. I'm talkin... ew.

"How may I be of service?" I grinned as I walked up to Spex. She glared.

"Don't get cheeky." She pointed to Warren. "Broken ribs; 8 inch gash in his side." She pointed to Will. "Obviously, 4 inch gash across his cheek; broken wrist." And with that she walked into her office and slammed the door, probably to finish the rest of my cigarette, the harpy. I walked over to the sink and washed my hands all the way up to my elbows. This whole thing was routine for me, but I don't think those two have ever seen a Healer in action.

"Strip." I said curtly to Warren, standing infront of him with my hip cocked out, hands held up infront of me as to not contaminate them.

"Excuse me?" He raised an eyebrow. I just pointed to his chest.

"I can't get to your wounds if you have your shirt on, now strip." I had to thoroughly compose myself as he took off his shirt. Mmm, nipples. "Let me bust out these singles right quick."

Oh Lord, I'm gonna blush. I can't believe I just said that. This is worse then the tampon thing. He raised his eyebrow at me and I could see Will trying not to laugh. But he had the best looking chest I've ever seen...tan... porn star worthy. Despite the ugly purple bruise that covered half of it, I couldn't help but gawk. Ooh! Look at that happy trail... so enticing. Stop! Focus! I shook those thoughts out of my head and approached him. He looked a little wary, but all I could do was give him a reassuring smile. Placing my hands over the bruise I couldn't stop my heart from fluttering. I'm touching Warren Peace's naked chest... naked... Oh man, I'm gonna have to change my damn panties after this. My pale hands were such a stark contrast to his tan chest. I brought my face close to his chest, closing my eyes, damn near brushing my lips against it and visualized the broken bones in my minds eye putting them selves back together. He was so warm. After I got the bones to mend themselves, I worked on the bruises. I blew against his chest, visualizing the bruise fade. I opened my eyes and pulled back, it was gone.

"Now, this won't be as pleasant." I warned him, looking up into his eyes. Even though his face was a mask of indifference, I could see in his deep brown eyes that he was pretty much astonished with what I just did. Which was a piece of cake by the way. Now, open wounds are another story. "Lift your arm, please." He did and I got my first glance at that nasty gash, which surprisingly had ice crystals clinging to it. Sophie Freeze must have done this to them. That stupid bitch. "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what exac- What the fuck are you doing?!" Before he could finish his original question I stuck two of the fingers on my right hand deep into his wound.

"Sssh. This is the only way." I tried to reassure him but he looked ready to throw me against the wall. "Watch." I ran my fingers slowly from one end of the cut to the other, the skin healing as I moved. Finally pulling my fingers out at the opposite end from where I started, the only evidence that there was any sort of wound was a thin scar. "See?" I brought my face close to his side, blowing on the scar, and it vanished.

"That was fucking awesome, Grace." Will breathed in awe. I just smirked at him and went to go wash the blood off my hand.

"You're next sweet teet. You can clean yourself up over here, Warren. There should be a white t-shirt or two in the cabinet over here." I reached my leg out to kick said cabinet because I was a little busy washing my hands.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

"You haven't met Grace yet, have you Warren? Well, it's a little late for introductions, I guess. Anyway, Warren, Grace; Grace, Warren." Jesus Christ that bot's weird.

"It's a little hard not to know what her name is after hearing Spex scream it three times in a row before she threw trey." Wow, Warren was as sarcastic as I am.

"She called me three times? Ah man, now wonder she was pissy." I handed Warren a couple towels before making my way over to Will. "Wrist first, less messy." I hooked my right thumb around his and gripped it tight. "I have to set it before actually healing it or else it'll heal like this, kay?" He nodded. "Breath in... " I used that time to yank on his wrist to set the bones straight. He yelped as I threw both of my hands around it quickly visualizing the bones healing. Soon, it was over. " I hope that didn't hurt too bad. I tried to do it as fast as I could."

"It's alright." He was rolling his wrist around in amazement. "I can't believe it was that easy."

"Well, broken bones are nothing. Open wounds take more energy. Ready?" I placed my hand gently on the cheek with the cut across it. He nodded a little frightened. I slipped my thumb into the up to the first knuckle and drug it from one end to the other. Leaning in and blowing across his cheek finished the job. "Well, I'm done. You guys can rest here if you don't want to go back to gym." I offered washing my hands again. I was a little disappointed that Warren put a shirt on, but other then that, I was pretty much on cloud nine.

"How did you find out you had these powers?" Will asked, sitting on the end of his bed Indian style while Warren flopped down on his and threw and arm over his eyes. I guess he's gonna take a nap. I perched myself up on the counter, swinging my feet a little.

"Well, when I was seven I was hit by a car. When the driver got out to see if I was dead, I was sitting about ten feet infront of his car crying my eyes out, not a scratch on me. That's when my parents knew I had powers. I didn't find out I could heal other people until I was about ten." I explained. "My father is the Resident Physician over at Maxville Memorial. I went to work with him one day, and I saw a little girl come in who had a kitchen knife accidentally fall on her. She was cut open from her elbow to her wrist. My Pop left the room to go get a stitch kit. He said when he walked back in, the little girl was sitting on the bed crying, fully heal and I was passed out on the floor."

"You passed out?"

"Yeah, open wounds take more energy. It was the first time I ever did anything like that and it was a shock to my system. I was out the rest of that day. The thing that surprised me was it actually worked. The girl was in so much pain, I had to help. I figured since I could do it to myself, maybe I could do it to her." Just then Powers came crashing through the door, helping a boy to the only bed left unoccupied. Half of his arm was missing and pouring blood everywhere.

"Nurse Spex!" She yelled, Helping the bit to stay sitting. I had already leaped from the counter and started washing my hands again. Spex rushed out of the room and up to the boy, he looked like a freshmen.

"What happened?!" She exclaim, pressing a towel to the stump of what the boy had left of his arm. Tears where streaming down his face and he was moaning in pain. Warren and Will were both looking on in a worried fascination. It was like a car crash, you can't help but watch.

"His arm was caught in the citizen mulcher." Powers said grimly. I immediately jumped into action. I rushed over and assessed the wound, not bothered at all by the blood that was now starting to seep into my clothes.

"About 5 minutes ago, why?" Powers answer in her trademark condescending manner. I rolled my eyes openly at her.

"Because, the more time that passes, the farther I have to reach. Tissue dies the longer I wait." I spat at her. Really, does she have to be such a bitch right now? I turned to Spex. "This is gonna put me out the rest of the day." And with that I shoved my hand up into his stub of an arm. The boy screamed out in pain while everyone else gasped in horror except Warren and Spex. I pushed all the way up until I had half my forearm inside his. I tried to breathe deep, and focus. I closed my eyes and started to pull out slowly. I pulled until I came to the end of the stump and kept pulling. I heard everyone gasp then, but I dismissed it. I had to focus. Visualize Grace, make it happen. I kept pulling until I finally collapsed into two pairs of strong arms.

"Oh my God, Grace." Spex breathed. I looked at the boy and saw everyone staring at his completely new, blood covered arm. I regenerated his arm. That was a first. I've never done that before. Then again, I've never been in this situation before, either.

"I need to eat." I tried to speak, but it came out as more of a raspy whisper. I looked up and saw Warren and Will both holding me off the blood covered floor. Wow, I'm in Warren's arms... and all it took was completely draining myself. Fucking righteous! If I wasn't so tired I would've danced. I knew I was covered in blood, more pale then a ghost and looking a crazy mess, but I felt like a millions bucks.

"Can you stand?" Warren asked gently. I could've melted. He and Will both had an arm supporting my back, but Warren also had an arm wrapped around my waist. I wanted to snuggle. I could smell his cologne. He must wear _ode'de make me cream my pants_ or somehting. I wanted to eat him.

"I don't know." I confessed. I really didn't... it was not an excuse to stay in his arms... I swear. They straightened me up onto _very _wobbly legs. I would've fell again if they weren't already holding me up.

"I'll take that as a no." He mumbled, probably to himself, but I was so close I could hear it and couldn't stop a giggle.

"I guess this means I can't give you that lap dance later, huh?" I couldn't help myself. Will busted out laughing. Warren just raised an eyebrow. "I'm loving that sexy eyebrow, too." I can't stop!

"She's delirious." Spex stated to Powers, but I knew she was trying hard not to laugh. Will wasn't trying at all, he would've dropped me if Warren wasn't holding me too. By now, the boy was laughing too. Warren sent him a glare and he shut up quick.

"Gentlemen, could please lay her down on bed." Powers asked calmly. At that, Will stepped away and Warren lifted my fully into his arms, bridal style. I'm surprised he didn't grunt under my weight. I'm not a stick like Sophie Freeze is. He actually picked me up as if I weighed nothing at all, which surprised the Hell out of me. Ooh, he's warm. I couldn't help but snuggle into his chest. He stiffened at that, but carried me nonetheless. He laid me down gently on the bed he occupied and stepped back next to Will.

"How are you feeling, Gracie?" Spex asked, bending down to check my pupil dilation with that stupid light.

"I need to eat, Spex. Now get that goofy light out my face and get me a cheeseburger." I swatted her hand away but it was an actual effort to raise my arm. "Mmm, a bacon cheeseburger... and a large fry." I could feel my mouth watering already. Spex took the corner of her shirt and wiped the drool that was escaping. "Am I drooling?" She nodded, holding in laughter. I could hear Will laughing all the way over here. I made that disgusting slurp noise and glared at Will. "So not funny Stronghold! You can fly! Go get me my burger wench!" I glared at him. Next to him, Warren had his head bowed and his hand was covering his mouth, but I could see his shoulders shaking. That bastard was laughing too! "Mr. Peace, this isn't funny for you either! You could cook my damn burger for all I care!"

"Please watch your language Miss McKenzie. Now, school is going to let out soon. Can you not wait until you get home?" Powers is _so _a bitch!

"Are you kidding? I just grew some kid his arm back and you're going to deprive me of a fucking cheeseburger. I saved your ass! If his parents found out he was _missing his arm_ and you didn't have me here to grow it back, you'd be up to your neck in law suits! Can I at least have a cracker if it won't inconvenience you too bad." I cannot keep my mouth shut. By the end of my rant she was totally pissed and even a little embarrased when she realized I was right. Will, Spex and the boy were gaping at me in shock and Warren was smugly smirking at Powers.

"I will not take that tone from a student. But since you did grow, Mr. Jones' arm back, I'll refrain from giving you detention. Nurse Spex, could you please get something to eat for Miss McKenzie while I notify Mr. Jones' parents of this incident." Powers turned tail and stomped out the office.

"Ha! I put that bitch in her place, didn't I?" I smiled brightly up at Spex and she threw her arms around me.

"Gracie, you're my hero! I'll get you some crackers and call Perry and tell him to get you something to eat." She kissed me on my forehead and left for her office.

"Hey homie! What's your name?" I asked, rolling over to face the boy. He was still gaping at me.

"Um... Josh. Thank you. I don't know how I could ever repay you." He blushed, looking at his lap.

"Don't worry about it, sweety. It's nothing but a thing." I couldn't help but giggle when he looked up at me with a smile so bright it nearly blinded me.

"That happened to be _the _coolest thing I have_ ever_ seen! It was like you were pulling the arm out of the arm... I can't even explain it." Will was almost giddy.

"Easy, no need to have a shit fit over there, dude." I laughed. Warren hasn't said a word, which perplexed me a little bit. I couldn't really think about it anymore because Spex entered the room again carrying a whole big pack of crackers and a bottle of water. I went to reach out for them when I noticed the blood all over my arms. "Oh ew. I need to wash my hands." Within an instant Will was at my side, helping me stand. Warren hung back and was watching me.

"Easy does it." Will hoisted me up and I tilted a little bit, but made it to the sink with his help. I scrubbed as much blood off as I could, wobbled back over with Will help and sat down.

"You're a life saver, babe." I smiled and took the crackers. I ate those motha fuckers two at a time, taking a gulp of water every now and then.

* * *

I know I had to have made a real spectacle on my way to the bus. Walking with two of the most recognizable guys in Sky High will draw attention on it's own. But when you're covered in blood tucked into Warren Peace's armpit with his arm around your waist and Will Stronghold is walking on the other side of you with your bright yellow rubber duck messenger bag across his chest, you'll get even more attention. Let's just say the only people who weren't staring had to have been blind. I mean, the lawn was silent as I hobbled my cripple ass to the bus.

"Well, you guys can sure bring attention to a girl, I'll give you that." I mumbled, trying to hide in Warren's armpit, which was rather comfy by the way. Warm and... manly smelling. I wanted to just shove my nose in there like I was a crack whore, but refrained. I already had enough attention as it is. I don't need to draw anymore with inhaling Warren Peace's armpit. "Maybe I should give you that lap dance right and see what they do, huh?" Will stiffled a laugh.

"No thank you." Warren grunted, shaking his head.

"Oh, too bad. I coulda showed you how I work it." I should just kill myself and get it over with. I mean, how many more times do I have to embarrass myself before I finally learn my lesson. Will was over there barking with laughter which caused even more stares. "Well, if I can't give you one... If I ask you nicely, will you give me one?" I gave him the most innocent smile I could muster. This cause a whole new round of laughter from Will.

"No." He said curtly, not even looking at me.

"Oh... bummer." I sighed, dejected. Just imagining him giving me a lap dance put a smile on my face. To get on the bus, Warren made me walk infront of him up the stairs while he kept his hands on my hips, making sure I didn't fall down them. I tried to commit this whole thing to memory as quickly and vividly as possible. This is probably the only time he'll ever lay his hands on me, so I better enjoy it while it lasts.

"Mac, what the Hell?! Are you ok?!" Magenta asked as I sat down in my usual seat. Warren took his usual seat; Will and Layla sat infront of me; Magenta and Zack sat infront of Will with Ethen infront them.

"Yeah, just a little tired." I smiled and leaned my head against the back of the seat.

"She grew some kids arm back! Right infront of us!" Will declared like a giddy school girl with juicy gossip.

"She what?" That was Layla.

"Did you see the kid get his arm cut off in the mulcher?" They all nodded in sync, which giggled at. "Well, she stuck her arm into his arm and pulled out another one!" They all gasped. "She nearly fainted doing it and she cussed out Powers over a cheeseburger!"

"Hey! That bitch had it coming! You don't deprive the girl who saves your ass from anything! Did you hear how fucking snarky she was being? 'Since you did grow, Mr. Jones' arm back, I'll refrain from giving you detention.' Fuck her!" Magenta laughed and everyone couldn't help but agree with me. That's when we shot off into the air. I started to slump down into my seat. Low energy plus high speed flying equals instant lightheadedness and nausea.

"You okay?" Warren grunted from across from me. He sounded sincerely concerned for my well-being. I could've squealed.

"Um, I don't know." I slumped my head against the seat infront of me and tried to block everything out. I wanted to die. By the time we hit land, I felt like I was going to. We stopped at my stop and Perry and Ben both were there waiting for me. I stood, supporting myself with the seats. "I want to thank you gentlemen." I addressed both Will and Warren. "You guys will forever be my own personal heroes." I smiled at them both and with Magenta making sure I don't fall, made my way off the bus. Ate the stairs I turned and yelled. "And Warren, think about my offer some more! I can really make it worth your while!" Will was damn near falling into the aisle he was laughing so hard. Warren quickly punched him in the head then looked out the window and away from me. Are his ears red? CUTE!!

"Come on, babe." Perry urged from outside. I stepped one foot on the side walk before he took my bag and Ben hoisted me up bridal style.

"You can't wait until your finished high school before you go saving people?" He asked after he gave me a peck on the lips. Perry gave me a peck too. I love gay men! I really do!

"Nope!" I grinned at him and waved as the bus left. "Oh, Ben, this is my friend and Perry's cousin, Magenta. Magenta, this is Ben." He smiled at her and she blushed and looked away.

"Are you Grace's boyfriend?" She asked. I laughed.

"No... I'm Perry's." He answered honestly, making her blush even worse.

"This is nothing! Wait 'till you see him half naked! That's a sight!"

"When did you see me half naked?" He asked raising an eyebrow at me. He had that sexy eyebrow thing that Warren does.

"Um, the first day I met you... I kinda walked in while you were sleeping." I grinned. He chuckled and carried me up to the door. "Bye Mags!" I waved as she walked farther down the street to her house.

"So, what exactly did you offer Warren Peace?" Perry asked smirking at me.

"Oh, just a lap dance. I don't think he was interested though." I blushed. Ben carried me up the stairs and into my room, laying me down on the bed. Perry was carrying a Wendy's bag.

"I got you two bacon cheeseburgers, fries and a frosty. Eat, then sleep. Don't forget, you have to work tomorrow."

"How can I forget? I've been going stir crazy not working at the arcade or the book store. I still can't believe _both_ my bosses gave me the first week of school off."

"Well, rest. We'll be here if you need us." They both gave me a quick kiss and left. I scarfed down my food in record time and passed out. I'll be as right as rain tomorrow.

* * *

**That was a long ass chapter! I couldn't stop! Well, thanks for the reviews! Please do some more! Luv ya! .**


	4. Numerous Encounters

**I own nothing... nada... nuffin'... It makes me sad... v.v**

**

* * *

**_You let me violate you,_

_You let me desecrate you  
You let me penetrate you, _

You let me complicate you...

I could feel the weight on my bed shift. My eyes snapped open and there he was, Warren Peace, topless and hovering over me, his lips an inch from mine.

"What are you-" He stopped me mid-sentence, crushing his lips into mine. He kisses hard... real hard. My thighs went up in flames. I couldn't stop the moan that escaped from my throat. He pulled away quickly and smirked down at me. I went to open my mouth again but he put his finger to it and shook his head.

Help me

I broke apart my insides,

Help me

I've got no Soul to tell  
Help me

The only thing that works for me,

Help me get away from myself

He ran his arms down my sides, hands feather light. I could feel the heat and it gave me goosebumps. I closed my eyes as he licked that spot behind my right ear. He started to make long licks from the hollow of my throat to my chin. He sounded like he was breathing funny too, quick almost pants. I cracked my eyes open again and saw Minion on my chest.

"Minion!" I screamed tossing him off my chest and onto a pillow.

I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to god...

I growled and slammed my hand against that damned clock. That was _the_ best dream I've had in awhile.

"Fucking dog..." I grumbled trying to sit. I felt like Hell. I stood and stretched as far as I could go, cracking every bone in my body.

"How are you felling today, sunshine?" Perry asked, leaning sexily on the door jam holding a cup of coffee.

"Like I've been hit by a truck. How are you, hun?" I walked up and kissed his cheek. He handed me the mug which I took gratefully.

"I'm spectacular. Are you up to working today?" He rubbed my back.

"Yeah. I just need to get out of these clothes and shower."

"You do that. I'm not going to be here for awhile so call my cell if you need me." I nodded as he left my room, me following behind him.

"Have fun, tell Ben I said hi!" I slapped his ass and giggled, running into the bathroom before he could catch me. I peeled my blood stained clothes from my body and showered thoroughly. I washed three times just to get all the blood off me. Wrapping a towel around my head and body, and finished all the business I had to do in the bathroom and walked back into my room. I took one look at my bed and striped it of it's bloody sheets. "That is the last time I sleep without changing." Putting the sheets into the hamper I finally changed into my work uniform.

I have two jobs. I work at a small bookstore called 'The Wheel' on weekends from 8am until 5pm. Don't ask about the name, the one time I did the owner droned on and on for hours and I really did get the reason it was called 'The Wheel' either. It was along the lines of 'The Wheel of time will always turn, but a good book never ages' or something like that. My second job is at the arcade in the mall, which I really don't feel is a job at all. From 6 pm to 10pm three days a week, I play DDR until the mall closes. I've worked these jobs since I was 14. With all that money and a nice sized nest egg from my parents, I'm pretty much set for awhile. But, that doesn't mean I'm gonna sit around and do nothing.

So, back to my uniform. I slipped on a tight pair of khakis and the fitted, olive green polo shirt with the store's logo on it, which was basically 'The Wheel' in Old English script above my right breast. I threw my hair up into the tiniest pony tail in the world. Most of it actually stayed up because it was still wet, but a few kinky curls fell on the back of my neck. Pushing my bangs behind my ear, I grabbed a white beater, threw it in my bag, slung it across my chest, picked up Minion and walked downstairs.

"You evil dog you!" I laughed and scratched behind his ears. He wiggled making those raspy pug pants. I set him down and filled up his bowl, looking at the clock. 7:15. I got 45min. To get to the shop and it's a 20min. Walk from here. Perry must have already left, no ride. I still don't have my license. Don't get me wrong, I've tried... I just happen to have a lead foot. So, those lead feet are what's going to get me to work today. Hopefully I can get some homework done while I'm there, Medulla's laying it on awful thick for so early in the year.

* * *

The walk was relatively uneventful. I did almost get busted by a cop smoking though. That was close. But, I made it to 'The Wheel' with a good 10min to spare. Let me describe 'The Wheel.' It's quaint, cozy, and the best place to read a book. A lot of dark hard wood and oriental rugs. When you walk in, you'd never think this store was in a shopping center. The owner, Mr. Lawrence, really knows how to set a mood. Imagine what a French bistro, but instead of food, it's filled with books. 

"'Sup chick-a-dee. How have you been?" That's Evelyn. The other girl who works with me on the weekends. She's a regular citizen, so she goes to a normal high school. The only time we see each other is here.

"Alright, how 'bout you?" Evie is everything I've ever wanted to be all rolled into one. She's beautiful, smart, and completely confident in herself. She's a gazelle of a girl. Standing at 5'9", she's lithe and fit with long dark hair and honey eyes. When she's not wearing her uniform, she's usually in fitted black slacks and I've seen her wear the coolest crimson, lacy corset top. She's into vampirism, which I think is frikkin awesome.

"The usual, got another boy toy." She smirked.

"You're not robbing the cradle again, are you? That last boy was 13!" It was statutory rape. I saw him once. He was hot, but _way _too young.She just smirked at me. "You are! You're going to get in _so_ much trouble!" I couldn't help but laugh. She's fuckin nuts.

"Hey! I'm doing a public service!" I raised an eyebrow. "I'm teaching the next generation a thing or two." Oh my god!

"You're sick!" I hit her arm, laughing. She's such a perv... then again, so am I. So, I really have no room to talk.

"Good morning, ladies." Mr. Lawrence called from the backdoor. He was a tall African American man who was a sweet as he could be. And Mrs. Lawrence makes _the_ best sugar cookies I've ever tasted. She gives them to us as Christmas gifts every year and I don't share.

"Good morning, Mr. Lawrence." Evie and I said in unison.

"Grace, could you work the register until lunch. Then Evelyn, you'll take over. I need you to help me unload and sort the new shipment. Then Grace will stock the shelves." He smiled at us.

* * *

And that's how it went all morning. I was behind the register, getting my homework done at the same time. A three page essay on the difference between rays and beams. Who the fuck cares? By the time lunch rolled around, I had finally finished. I better get a damn A too, I embellished that thing until it was beautiful. 

"Hey chica, what do you wanna do for lunch?" Evie asked, walking onto the floor from the back.

"Mmm, I don't know. I guess I'll just head over to the diner and bring it back here. I'm kinda in the mood for a chicken salad sandwich... ooh and some french fries." I can feel my mouth start to water already.

"There's a Chinese food place across the way there." She said pointing out the window across the street. "One of my friends said a total fox works over there, and I'm gonna go check him out." She smirked and started to leave.

"Atleast it won't be considered statutory rape this time!" I called out laughing. "Hey Mr. Lawrence! Do you want anything from the diner?!" I called back to him. I'm too nice for my own good.

"A Reuben, if you don't mind!" He called back.

"'Kay. I'll be back in a bit." And with that, I walked out to retrieve our diner goodness.

* * *

"So... was he a fox?" I asked Evie as she came back from lunch, shoving a fry in my mouth. I love food. 

"Let's just say, I slid out of the booth when I saw him." She said, giddily.

"Wonderful." I teased and got back to work.

* * *

I was standing on the round step stool, stocking science fiction books when I heard Mr. Lawrence's music playing from his office. He was a fan of classic R&B, which I happen to be too. He had some Marvin Gaye playing at the moment. 

"Ooh, Mr. Lawrence! Turn that up!" I could hear him laughing as he did, so you can hear it through the whole store.Then I started dancing on my stool while I put the books away, singing my heart out.

'I sed to go out to parties,

and stand around.

'Cause I was to nervous,

to really get down.

But my body, said

'Set me free!'

I got up on the floor, boy

For somebody to choose me

No more standing,

Beside the wall

I done got myself together, baby

and I'm having a ball!'

As I was singing and dancing like a retard, I didn't hear the front door ding open. I was in the middle of that stupid dance where you hold your ankle in one hand and the back of your head in the other doing that stupid jerking movement, when I turned around, still doing it mind you, to see Warren Peace standing by the register with Evie looking at me like a crazy person. Make lack of balance happen to kick in that moment and the stool tipped out from under me, sending mea good four feet crashing to the ground.

"Aaaah, wipe out." Yes, I said that about my dumbass self, moaning in agony. My legs were sprawled in the air, one still draped over the evil stool.

"You alright there?" I could hear the smile on Evie face. That evil bitch. I just grunted and tried to roll over on my side, just to come face to face with a pair of black boots. I looked up to see Warren smirking down at me.

"Don't look at me like that." I glared. He shook his head and reached down to pick me up. His warm hands wrapped around my waist and hauled me off the floor in that same effortless manner he had yesterday when he carried me in Spex's office. He kept his hands on my hips to steady me once I was on my feet. He's really warm and he smelled like Chinese food and soap. I want to snuggle. He's just too damn good looking for his own good.

"How are you feeling?" He asked in that gruff, sexy voice of his. He was concerned for me? How cute! I can feel my heart swelling at the thought.

"I was feeling great until a few minutes ago." I went to rub my aching butt, when I noticed his hands were still on me and we were standing awful close. I think he noticed to and stepped back, so I could rub my poor butt. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, the girl over there told me to come here when I got off. Said I could find a good book here." He shrugged. I looked over at Evie and she was practically drooling. I walked over to the register, while he went looking through the store.

"So, this is the fox you just had to go check out?" I smirked.

"As a matter of fact, yes. How do you know each other?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"School. I think my ass hit the damned shelf." I whined, rubbing it, I'm gonna have a bruise tomorrow.

"Hey wait... Is he the guy you've been crushin o-?" I threw my hand over her mouth and shook my head furiously.

"Hush your mouth!" I whispered. "Don't breathe a word of that or I swear I'll go to the police about you statutory raping pre-pubescent little boys!" She just smirked.

"I won't say nothin'. But I have to say, you have nice taste." She leaned over the counter to get a better look at him.

"Oh, I know... You should see him topless..." She looked at me with wide eyes.

"You didn't!"

"No, I didn't. What do you take me for? I am _not_ a harlot!" I think I said that last bit a little too loud because both Warren and Mr. Lawrence peeked around whatever they were behind to raise an eyebrow at me. "What?! I'm not!"

"Smooth... real smooth..." Evie giggled. The front door dinged again. I turned and saw Will and the gang in the doorway.

"Hey Grace. You work here?" Will asked, a little confused.

"Yeah. Can I help you with anything?" I knew Mr. Lawrence was watching so I put on my 'work' face.

"Umm, not for a book. We were just over at The Paper Lantern and someone there said he headed this way. We're all going to the movies tonight."

"Oh, he's over there somewhere." I pointed behind me and felt something warm brush against my hand. Looking for that source of heat, I see my hand resting right over Warren's heart. I jerked back, stumbling into the counter. "You hot little sneak you! Don't do that to people!" I was breathing heavy. How many times do I have to humiliate myself infront of that boy?

"Did you just call him a 'hot little sneak?'" Magenta said from behind me. I could feel the heat rise on my cheeks. Great, now I'm blushing. He noticed it to and quirked an eyebrow at me. All I could do was shake my head and walk back over to the stack of books that still needed to by stocked. I could hear Evie trying not to laugh and knew everyone was staring at me.

"Hey Grace! When do you get off?!" Layla called.

"Around five, why?" I peeked around the shelf I was behind... and no, wasn't hiding.

"You want to come with us? We're gonna go see Saw 3." Will sounded really excited about it. Probably because Layla will jump in his lap if she gets scared. She looks like that kind of girl.

"Umm, sorry. I can't, I got to work." I confessed.

"You have another job?" Layla asked.

"Yeah, over at the arcade in the mall."

"You work in the arcade?!" Ethen and Zack both asked in unison. I couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah."

"Well, maybe next time then?" Layla is so damn hopeful.

"Definitely." I smiled as they left. Warren stayed behind for a minute, looking around the shop. His eyes landed on me for an instant, then he left. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"You got it bad." Evie said, leaning on her elbows over the counter. I glared, but it didn't really strike fear into her like I wanted it to. She laughed. "It's almost time to go. Do you want me to give you a ride?" She asked, counting and closing the register.

"Nah. It's only about a 10min walk. I'll be alright." I picked up the books and organized them quickly, getting ready to leave. I grabbed the tank top out of my bed, walked behind a shelf and changed my shirt.

"Goodnight Mr. Lawrence!" We called as we left.

"Goodnight ladies. See you tomorrow!" He called back.

* * *

"Night Jeffery!" I called to the kid who had the shift in the arcade before me. He was a heavier guy with sort of an acne problem. He waved and left. I put my bag behind the counter and grabbed my employee card and badge. 

The cool thing about this arcade was that it didn't run on quarters. Instead you buy a card that you swipe through the machines. You can keep putting money on your card, but with an employee card, I can play all the games for free. I put that card into good use, trust me. The only draw-back is I have to wear an ID badge with a terrible picture on it.

Walking over to the best invention in the world, I swiped my card and commenced to play my favorite game in the world... Dance Dance Revolution. I have the home version and everything. I play this game religiously. Well, not so much anymore because of school, but now I can play whenever I want. So, for the next three and a half hours or so, an intense and happy techno beat blared out of the arcade.

"Hey Grace!" I had just sat down on the counter, trying to wipe the sweat from my forehead. I was panting, the hairs on my neck were sticking to me, it was gross. Whoever says DDR isn't a workout is_ so_ full of shit I could smell them a mile away. There at the entrance of the arcade stood the male members of 'The Dream Team.' Okay... This is the most I've seen these guys since I've been in school. Twice in one day and I'm not even in school. What the Hell?

"Umm hey. What are you guys doing here?" I couldn't help but ask. I mean, I've seen Ethen and Zack in here before, but not all of them. It was _really_ weird to see Warren in an arcade, he looked really bored too. Like he didn't really want to be there, he probably didn't.

"Layla and Magenta wanted to go to a couple stores before the mall closes, so we came here." Will answered eyeing the racing game. Zack and Ethen were itching to go play Tekken.

"You guys wanna play?" They all nodded except Warren. I laughed, swiped my card in the DDR machine and handed it to Will. "Employee card. Unlimited play time. Give that back when your done." Ethen looked like he could've kissed me, but took off to go frolic in their own little world.

"What kind of game is this?" Warren walked up and leaned against the machine. Jesus Christ he's sexy. He was staring at me expectantly but I couldn't tear my eyes off his forearms. That's always been a weakness for me, backs and forearms. I shook my head to rid those dirty thought from my mind and picked my song, a personal favorite, Moonlight Shadow.

"Dance Dance Revolution. You step on the button when the arrow reaches the top." I said, pointing to the screen. The song started and I think I took him by surprise with how fast my feet can move, I'm on heavy and that shot ain't easy. My feet flew across those buttons. By the time the song ended, everyone was gathered around the machine. Even Layla and Magenta showed up.

"Holy shit, girl. How long have you played to get that good?" Zack asked, gaping at me.

"I have the game at home." I answered sheepishly.

"_Attention customers! The mall will be closing in 15 minutes!"_ The announcer guy called over the intercom.

"Well, sorry guys but I have to close up. Can I have my card back?" I got my card back and they filed out of the arcade. I switched off the power, closing the whole thing down. I walked out and everyone was still there... okay. I turned and tried to jump for the gate to cover the store. That thing always pissed me off. It was just out of reach. By the third jump Warren finally came up to me.

"Need some help?" He smirked... fucking sexy smirk.

"It would be nice. Did you wait this long just to watch me humiliate my self?" So, I got cheeky. He could've offered before I started jumping. He gave me a look and reached up without jumping and pulled the gate down. "You're an ass." I glared.

"I thought I was a 'hot little sneak'" He raised his eyebrow. Was he teasing me? Was Warren Peace teasing me? I can play this game.

"Yeah, just because I want your hot bod, doesn't mean you're not an ass." Stick that in your pipe and smoke it. Both of his eyebrows shot up towards his hair line. I could stop the triumphant smirked that crossed my face. I locked up and began to walk out the mall, leaving a shocked group of teenagers behind me.

"Do you need a ride?" Will asked.

"Umm, if you guys don't mind."

"Nah, you can ride with Warren. He's dropping Magenta off and you live right there."

"Ah, Warren, you don't mind do you?" Will had just volunteered Warren. He grunted in the positive and walked out ahead of us. I followed him, waving to Will, Layla, Zack and Ethen as they went to Will car. Warren's car wasn't as new and pretty as Will's, but he kept it clean and it got him from point A to B. I got in the passenger side and Magenta took the back. "Thank you. I noticed Will volunteer you, but I had to ask you myself. It would've been rude if I didn't." I smiled as we pulled out of the mall.

He gave me a faint nod and was silent the rest of the way to my house. Surprisingly, he had Led Zeppelin playing on his radio which made my day. I could even smell his cologne... this is like a wet dream. He pulled up infront of Magenta's house. While she got out, I turned to him.

"Thanks, I appreciate the ride." I smiled and resisted the urge to give him a kiss on the cheek. I got out the car and made it up to my front door. When I closed it, I saw him just pulling away. Aww, he waited until we were inside before he left... He is just too cute! I made it upstairs and stripped to my panties before I threw myself on the bed, falling asleep before I hit the pillow.

* * *

**I want my fic to be different from most of the others. I'm trying to make Grace have a life of her own. I've noticed that in most stories, it revolves mainly around Sky High and Warren. Most characters don't really have their own life. _  
_ **

I would like to thank Illusion to Life, Arden Skysender, ebonylight, cat, Isis1, TheRiz, summerlover1, rootbeergirl19, and Mistress Rogue for reviewing. The rest of you should follow their lead! Please?


	5. Homecoming

**I own nuffin…. v.v**

**This chapter is going to be _extra_ long to make it up to you guys… sorry for the wait. I don't really have an excuse. You guys have to understand that not only am I an author… I'm an _AVID_ reader… I humbly beg your forgiveness and hope you enjoy this one. .**

* * *

Okay… My life has took a rather drastic turn. Ever since my 'Day with The Dream Team' as I have began to call it, I've been pushed into their little club. Mostly by Layla but Magenta didn't seem to mind since I'm the source of most of her entertainment anyway. It's been two weeks since that fateful day and I've only really spent time with Mags and Layla, though Ethan still keeps trying to bum my arcade employee card from me. I'ma have to knock him in the damn melon if he keeps it up. I haven't seen hide nor hair of Lash, which is starting to freak me out a little. I mean I'm constantly on guard and it's getting rather tiring.

Not only am I in Warren's presence more then ever… I'm starting to really have to reign in my lust for him. If I don't I go home drenched everyday and it's really uncomfortable. I mean, how would you feel having to change your panties twice a day? I do a lot of fuckin laundry. Perry won't stop pickin on me either. That fucker. They're invading my space… well, Layla is anyway. Speaking of invading my space… Here they come…

"Hey Grace!" Layla chirped as she plopped down across from me on the lawn. Mags sat next to me, stealing one of my fries. I had tried to escape and smoke a cigarette… that plan failed. "You know you shouldn't smoke, it's bad for you and not to mention the environment." I could see Mags cringe out of the corner of my eye, she knew the speech was coming.

"Alright, first off I buy them so you really have no say in what I do. Second, as you well know, I'm a healer so it won't hurt me anyway. Third, do you really think if I quit smoking it'll help the environment, come on." She looked away, her face red with embarrassment. "Oh, and just so you know, I've been through this speech before so don't feel so embarrassed." I took another drag and grinned at Mags, who was giggling quietly.

"Anyway! Are you going to homecoming?" Layla perked right up and changed the subject as the guys sat down around us, Warren perching himself on the wall a little down from us. He has a rep to protect, I get it homie.

"Can I bum one of those?" He asked pulling out a book.

"Can't buy none yourself?" I smirked, he glared. I shook my head and threw him the pack. Layla gave a disapproving look his way but turned back to me.

"Are you going?" I raise my eyebrow at her.

"Never been to one." I haven't.

"Why not!?" She squeaked like I told her I've never showered before.

"Um… better things to do?" I answered cautiously. She might bite my head off.

"What could be better then homecoming?"

"Um, what could be better then a grinding cesspit of teenage hormonal bodies where the sexual tension is so high I could cut it with a knife? I don't know… anything." I heard Warren and Mags snort. Ethan, Will and Layla were all blushing and I know that went right over Zack's head by the look he was giving me.

"What did you do last year?" Will asked.

"There was a kick ass rave down in Baltimore. So, me and Perry cheesed it over there. That was a night! This total hottie was talking to me all night, come to find out he was so high he thought I was a guy." Mags and I burst out laughing, everyone else just stared at me like I was crazy.

"What's the difference between homecoming and a rave?" Layla asked, trying to be cheeky, it didn't work.

"Well, the rave has music I like, older hotties and if I get bored there's a drug dealer right around the corner." I smirked at her.

"You do have a thing for older guys don't you, Mac. What was that guys name, Dylan?" I cringed at his name.

"Oh Hell, don't remind me." I just put my head in my hands, trying to wish the memory away while Mags laughed at me.

"Who's Dylan?" Will smirked at me. That bastard, now I gotta tell the story.

"It's horrible and I really don't want to live through it again." I said, trying to get out of it. They were all looking at me expectantly even Warren looked up from his book.

"Come on! It couldn't have been that bad!" Layla urged which cracked Mags up. I glared at her.

"Fine." I sighed. This is gonna suck… and Warren's listening too! Oh man… "Last year, I worked with Dylan at the arcade. Only for about a month, mind you! He was 24, kinda geeky, not very attractive…" I made a disgusted face at the mere memory of his face. "And to be honest I thought he was totally gay. I mean my gay-dar was goin off like crazy! Well, after about two weeks, he got up the balls to ask me out on a date. He was the first guy to ever ask, so of course I said yes. Looking back on it… I completely regret it. I mean, I'd rather rip my dick off and throw it in the river then go out with that creep again." That got everyone to laugh.

"You have a dick?" Zack asked, sneaking a look at my crotch. I threw my water bottle at him, hitting him smack in the forehead, by the way.

"Yes, don't change the subject. Anyway, he did the basic dinner and a movie. We went to the Double T diner, which I didn't mind at all cause they have the best turkey club ever! He orders the same exact thing as me… drink and everything. When I took a bite out of my sandwich, he took a bite. If I ate a fry, he ate one. He didn't speak, which really pissed me off. I like to talk, if you haven't noticed." I held my hand up, getting another laugh from the girls. "He paid. Then he took my to go see 'The Covenant.' Which I was dying to see cause Steven Strait is a totally hottie! He starts twitching around, I'm talking twitching!" I started jerking my body around, mimicking what he did. "I put my hand on his to tell him to stop, when he LATCHES on!" I latched on to Mags' hand, lacing my fingers with hers tightly, demonstrating. "And doesn't let go through the whole movie. I'm sitting there droolin over the half dressed beef cakes on the screen and he's over there rubbing one off."

"Did he really?" Will laughed.

"Damn near. Then he wanted me to go to Circuit City with him to get a new printer…" I made my 'get real' face. "You don't take a date to Circuit City to get a new fucking printer… I made him take me home. The next day he calls me from his other job, he worked at a pizzeria with his cousin. Anyway, he called me and said… 'I miss you, I love you'." Layla gasped, everyone except Mags and Warren had shocked faces, which were rather funny lookin.

"What did you do?" Layla asked.

"The only sensible thing I could think of, never spoke to him again. I mean he was 8 years older then me, I didn't know the guy and he tells me he loves me… Hell no. Scared the shit out of me. He quit three days later." I smirked.

"Eight years?" Ethan looked at me funny.

"She has a thing for older guys." Mags smirked, I punched her in the arm. "What!? You do! Like your little crush on Batman."

"Batman! He's old enough to be your Dad!" Layla looked disgusted.

"Hey! The cape and utility belt makes a girl weak in the knees!" I defended. It does, Batman's a stud muffin.

"What about Darth Vadar then? He don't have a utility belt." Mags just had to bring out all my business didn't she?

"Darth Vadar!? He's a mutilated torso! What could be attractive in that?" Layla squeaked.

"What can I say?" I shrugged. "I like the brooding, silent type." My eyes damned near popped out of my head. I just described Warren Peace to a tee. I think that little slip went right over the guys' heads, but I saw Layla glance at Warren then smirk at me. Aww man, I just fucked myself.

"Anyway, I still think you should go to Homecoming this year. I mean you're a Senior! You should go, like a last fling with your friends." This bitch needs to lay off a lil bit.

"Right…" I'm going to have to go to Homecoming… fuck!

* * *

"So… how long have you liked Warren?" Layla and Mags cornered me in the bathroom after lunch.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lied and tried to shut the stall door. Layla forced herself into the stall with me with Mags egging her on. "Hey!"

"Don't tell me you don't like him! I saw that face you made, not to mention you described him to a tee." See!? I knew I fucked myself.

"Hey, wait a minute… Warren's the one you've liked since your freshmen year? The one who saved your Chocoacat beanie!?" Mags had an epiphany. I glared at her.

"No wonder I never told you who it was! This is what happens when I open my damned mouth!" I glared, they smirked. "You better keep your fuckin mouths shut, too! I ain't even playin around!"

"Now, why would we do that?" Fuck you, Layla.

"I hate you guys." I grumbled and sat down on the toilet. I looked up into both their smirking faces and sneered.

"Why don't you ask him to Homecoming?" Layla suggested.

"No Way in Hell! Nuh uh! Never! Not gonna happen!" I shook my head until I started to see stars.

"Why not?" Magenta asked, grabbing my head tightly to stop my shaking. "You already said you wanted his 'hot bod', maybe he'll give you a lil bit." she teased smirking at me.

"Tempting…." I smirked up at her. Layla was blushing like crazy. "I wonder if he flames up when he cums?" Layla gasped.

"How can you think like that?!" Mags just laughed.

"I'm a horny teenage girl who got a hold of her Mum's romance novels at a young age. Do you expects anything less?" I smirked.

"Get used to it." Mags patted Layla on the shoulder, smirking.

"I think I'll take Evie…" I smiled wickedly, a plan forming.

"The girl from the book store?" Mags asked.

"She's a citizen! You can't take a citizen to a super hero high school homecoming!" Layla shrieked.

"Wow… that was a mouthful. But, why can't I? There's no rule prohibiting it. It's just frowned upon. She knows about my powers anyway, so it doesn't really matter. I think she'd have a blast!"

"Why don't you take Perry?" Mags asked.

"Who's Perry?" Layla perked up.

"My homosexual husband." I answered, her eyes got real big. "Anyway, I don't think he'll come. He'll be too busy with Ben… You remember Ben, right Mags?"

"How can I not?" She blushed. "He was soo gorgeous." She breathed wistfully.

"Magenta! You have a boyfriend!" Layla squeaked, she seems to do that a lot. Kinda irkin my nerves a little bit.

"Wait till you see him, you won't be thinking about Will… that's for sure." Mags glared at her.

"When's Homecoming again?" I asked.

"In about 3 weeks, October 13th." Layla answered.

"Time out! Tool plays that weekend!" I yelled as we walked out of the bathroom. "There ain't no way in Hell I'm goin now!"

"What are you talking about?" Will asked as the guys walked up, including Warren who hung in the back of the group.

"I ain't goin to Homecoming that's what!" I yelled.

"Why not? You were gonna go." Layla pouted.

"Cause Tool's playing in Philly that day! I can't miss that show!" I glared.

"You're going." Mags said in a bored tone.

"Excuse me?" I growled.

"You're going to Homecoming." She said slowly as if she were talking to a retard.

"Oh no I'm not!" I huffed. "I can't miss Tool! That's Blasphemy!"

"I'll just get Perry to help me." She smirked, I gulped.

"You wouldn't." When Perry gets into something, he gets his way… I've come to find that out the hard way.

"I'll just let him in on our little plan." She smirked. Layla seemed to catch on and smirked too. They were going to get Perry's help in their fucking match making… I'm fucked. Why can't I just love someone from afar? I don't get it.

"You're pure evil…" I glared.

"Tool's playing in Philly?" Warren asked, making everyone look back at him.

"Oh, Hell no!" I glared. "You ain't goin!"

"Why not?" He raised and eyebrow, fuking sexy eyebrow.

"If I can't go, you can't! That's not fair!" I whined, stomping my foot. I know, very childish, but that so was not fair! He just looked at me funny, before I stomped away. This fucking sucks. First I have to go to Homecoming and miss a Tool concert. Now, the main reason I'd even go won't even be there. I hate my life!

* * *

"Perry!" I screamed as I walked in the door.

"In here, hun!" He called from the living room. He was looking through the movie collection we have gathered together, which was rather large. "You wanna watch something with me?" He asked, wrapping an arm around my waist and turning back to the movies.

"I'm going to Homecoming." I pouted into his shoulder. He gave me an astonished look.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and it's the same night as that Tool concert too." He looked like he was gonna laugh. "Oh, and Mags and Layla found out my secret." I said with false cheer. He did laugh at that.

"You know Magenta is going to make your life Hell now, right?"

"Oh, she already started." He picked up Dirty Dancing from the shelf. "Feel like going Swayze Crazy?" I smirked.

"You know me… I like my men sweaty." He smirked as we sat down to watch one of the best movies ever. "You know I'm getting your dress, right?"

"Huh?" I tore my eyes from the sweaty, gyrating hottie on the screen.

"I'm getting your dress."

"Why?"

"Honey, I'm a gay man. I know how to dress. Let me do this for you." I just sighed and sprawled out on his lap.

"As you wish."

"I'll make sure no one puts Gracie in a corner." He made a goofy face. I couldn't help but laugh.

"That was SO corny… just so you know." I laughed.

"I know… I know."

* * *

That weekend when I walked into 'The Wheel' I was in a foul mood. All week Layla wouldn't lay off me. She even made plans of staying the night at my house the night before Homecoming for 'Primping' as she put it… I'm going to kill myself.

"What's up, hun? You look pissy." Evie asked, concerned.

"I'm going to Homecoming, and you're my date." I said in a tone that showed there will be no arguing.

"Am I allowed?" She whispered looking back at the office to make sure Mr. Lawrence wasn't listening. Mr. Lawrence don't know about my powers. I only told Evie after she told me she had a rather nasty hickey and I healed it for her. Her Mom would have killed her if she saw it. That was a rather embarrassing moment, but we've been good friends ever since. I mean, after you see someone's boobs, you can't not be their friend.

"I don't care, you're going." I sighed and plopped down on the stool behind the counter.

"This is gonna fuckin rock! Hotties with super powers! Huzzah!!" She whooped, punching me in the arm.

"You're gonna stay the night at my house the night before. It's on October 13th."

"Hey, doesn't Tool play that day?"

"Shut up! I already know." I sighed putting my head in my hands.

* * *

It was about a week before Homecoming when I finally saw Lash. I was scared shitless when he walked passed me. I didn't know what he was going to do.

_"This isn't over, Geek."_ His words kept playing over and over in my head.

He walked up, paused, then smirked rather evilly at me. I could feel the lump rise in my throat. He looked over my shoulder, smirked again, then walked away. I had to raise an eyebrow. That was it? Why did he look over my shoulder?

I glanced behind me and saw Warren a little ways down the hall, glaring at Lash. That wasn't a protective glare… was it?

Nah, I'm just a friend. He's got his homies back. I walked away, the bashful smile crossing my face didn't go unnoticed by two people in the hall. One ecstatic, the other rather pissed off.

* * *

So, the inevitable day has finally come. Homecoming was tomorrow and the girls were on their way over. Perry and Ben were in the living room watching something or other and I was in the kitchen taking some Tylenol for the headache I knew I was going to have when there was a knock at the door.

"I got it!" I called out to the boys and slowly made my way to the door. I open the door to Layla and Mags carrying a ton of bags, Mags with a scowl on her face and Layla beaming at me. Behind them I can see Evie's car pull up. I let Layla and Mags in and waited for Evie to grab her bag and come in.

"I'm diggin the corset too, you hussy." It was super cute. Purple with black rose lace over it. I wish I had one, I might have to borrow one of hers. She blew a kiss at me and smacked my ass when she walked inside. I just shook my head.

"So, Grace. Where do we put our stuff?" Layla asked, smiling so bright I know I saw all her teeth.

"My room, follow me. Shoes off first." I lead them all up the stairs once they took off their shoes. I will not have the outside dragged onto my pretty cherry wood floors. Mags already knew my house, she's been over here enough, but I think it took Evie and Layla by surprise.

My house was decorated in earth tones. Very soothing and warm. The entrance was a step lower so you can leave your shoes there. Once you step into the house, there's a staircase to your left and a hall that lead down to the living room, kitchen and a bathroom. The living room and kitchen were open with a large counter separating the two. Both were a cranberry red with a white chair rail as was the entrance and upstairs hallway and had cherry wood furniture to match my floors.

"Where are your parents, Grace?" Layla asked. I just smirked at her.

"Sweetheart, this is my house." Her jaw hit the ground.

"You live by yourself?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yep, well, me and Perry. You'll meet him and Ben in a minute. Oh, Layla, Mags, Evie." I pointed to each of them, introducing them to each other and opened the door to my room, getting attacked by Minion in the process. "Come here, you mutt." I picked him up and scratched him behind the ears. My room was pretty big, but not as big as Perry's… that ass. It was painted a deep, blood red color and had a dark wood desk, book case and TV stand. The desk held my computer and all my school shit and my book case was filled to the brim with all kinds of books, mostly manga and romance novels. My bed was an extra huge fluffy futon mattress on the floor that could easily fit six people and was covered in my duck shaped pillows.

"I like the color." Evie smiled in approval and dropped her bag by the door, making her way over to the book case. Layla and Mags soon followed suit.

"What's his name?" Layla asked, scratching Minion's ears.

"Minion." She raised an eyebrow. "He's my Minion for when I take over the world." I smirked.

"Riiiight."

"So… where's Ben?" Mags asked with a sly look on her face.

"You are well aware he's gay and you still have the hotts for him?" I laughed and sat Minion on the floor. Evie looked interested and Layla blushed. "They're downstairs, come on. I'll make introductions." We headed back done the stairs. "Are you guys decent!!??" I yelled out before we walked into the living room. It looked like the boys had just finished a heavy make-out session. They were red faced, panting and very sexily disheveled. "Sorry to interrupt guys, this is--" I couldn't even finish my sentence before Ben gave a rather sexy growl and threw Perry over his shoulder, heading towards the stairs. Evie, Mags and I looked at each other, then rushed to the bottom of the stairs.

"I ordered Chinese, it should be here in an hour!" Perry called before the door was kicked shut. There was a moment of silence…

"You lucky bitch! You live with that?! Not fair!" Evie cried, punching me in the arm.

"Ow!" That shit hurt. "Yeah… wait 'till after, they like to walk around half naked…" I smirked. Mags and Evie were drooling, Layla was blushing like crazy behind us. "Well, I'm getting' in my jammies… Anyone wanna join me?" They all agreed and we walked upstairs to change.

I wore my cute black spaghetti strap silk nightie, that had an empire waist with a rainbow strip underneath my breastsand at the bottom hem. It stopped mid-thigh and I wore my knee-high rainbow socks. I put my hair up in two little piggy tails on either side of my head. Evie wore a pair of black short shorts and a black silk cami, her hair was down and in natural soft curls. Mags wore black and purple silk pants and a black beater, her hair in a messy bun. Layla was wearing a forest green silk night gown that touched the floor, her hair in two braided pig-tails.

"Alright… the ground rules. My house, so…" I held my finger up in the air, then farted. I will not be made to feel embarrassed in my own home. If I had to fart, I will fart.

"Back at ya!" Evie laughed, then farted herself. That cracked us all up. I got a hot chick to fart in my room… this is great!

"Well, now that we're comfy and have the rules down, what do you wanna do?" I asked, plopping down in my desk chair, looking through the music on my computer. Evie went back to looking through my book collection and Mags played with Minion on my bed.

"What are you wearing tomorrow, Grace?" Layla asked, pulling out a make-up bag.

"I have no idea." They looked at me funny. "I don't. Perry got my dress and won't let me see it until I have to get ready tomorrow. He wants it to be a surprise." I shrugged.

"Okay…. I'll just do your nail with a French tip… that goes with everything." She mumbled more to herself then anyone else. I just shrugged and started to play David Bowie.

"Nice." Evie smirked, rocking her body to _Ziggy Stardust_. I just smirked.

"Come on, Grace. Let me do your nails." Layla waved me over to her spot on the floor. I sighed, turned up the music and made my way over to her. Forty five minutes later, she had my nails and toes done, Evies nails and toes done, and her's and Mag's nails done. And I have to say, she's really good. My hands and feet are all soft and pretty with cute little French tips. David Bowie's _Fame _started to play.

"Oh yeah!" I got up, cranked up the volume and started to sing and dance around my room. This has got to be one of my favorite songs of all time. It had the best beat ever.

_"Fame, makes a man take things over  
Fame, lets him loose, hard to swallow  
Fame, puts you there where things are hollow  
Fame _

Fame, it's not your brain, it's just the flame  
That burns your change to keep you insane  
Fame

Fame, what you like is in the limo  
Fame, what you get is no tomorrow  
Fame, what you need you have to borrow  
Fame

Fame, "Nien! It's mine!" is just his line  
To bind your time, it drives you to, crime  
Fame

Could it be the best, could it be?  
Really be, really, babe?  
Could it be, my babe, could it, babe?  
Really, really?

Is it any wonder I reject you first?  
Fame, fame, fame, fame

Is it any wonder you are too cool to fool  
Fame

Fame, bully for you, chilly for me  
Got to get a rain check on pain  
Fame

Fame, fame, fame, fame, fame, fame, fame, fame, fame, fame

Fame, fame, fame, fame, fame, fame, fame, fame, fame, fame

Fame, fame, fame  
Fame

What's your name?

(whispered)  
Feeling so gay, feeling gay"

Somewhere in the middle of the song, Evie and Mags got up and joined me. Dancing rather provocatively with me. You can't help but feel sexy listening to that song.

"Hey Grace! I think the doorbell rang!" Layla called over the music. You had to yell for anyone to hear you, I had the music turned up so loud.

"Shit!" I took off at a sprint out of my room, taking the stairs two at a time. I happen to be the worlds biggest klutz… so to live up to my title, on the very last step, I trip. My legs came right out from under me and my ass smashed against the front door and my head smashed against the step. I couldn't sit up and I couldn't keep laying on my back… that hurt like a mutha fucker. So, I rolled onto my side, clutching my head.

"Are you alright?" Layla asked, walking up to see if I was dead. I grunted, but didn't move.

"Gracie Loo? Are you okay, hun?" I could hear the smile on Perry's face. He knew how much of a klutz I was, so this was nothing special.

"Yeah!" I called back, but you could hear the pain in my voice. "I'll be fine in a sec." I could feel the gash that would have been on the back of my head, quickly closing up. "Layla, could you get the door?" She didn't protest and opened the door.

"Oh, hi Warren!" She chirped, opening the door wider so it hit me in the butt.

"Easy bitch! I'm still down here!" I growled at her and peeled myself off the floor and fixing my nightie, which had rode up awful far from my fall. Standing on my front porch was none-other then Warren Peace holding two large bags of what smelled like Chinese food. I groaned and looked up the stairs at Perry and Mags, they both had sly looks on their faces. They planned this… I know they did. I looked over at Evie, but she was too busy drooling over Ben and Perry, who were both only draped in a sheet from the waist down… and the sheets were riding pretty low on those hips if I do say so myself.

"You know, you rattled the door, right?" Warren smirked at me. He was looking extra delicious tonight. His hair was pulled back at the nape of his neck so you could see all of his handsome face. He wore his leather jacket but you could see his apron underneath it. I'm digging the 'Homemaker' look. I want him to do my dishes… wearing only the apron.

"Hush!" I blushed. He's just too cute. I hope my nipples aren't poking out… I'm getting a little too turned on over here… fantasizing about sudsy bodies, aprons and a kitchen table. I beckoned him with a wave of my hand to follow me into the kitchen, cringing when his boots touched my pretty cherry wood floors. I'll just have to wash them later… wearing an apron.

"The money's on the table, Gracie Loo!" Perry called before I heard his door shut again… I guess they weren't done yet. I could hear HIM's _Razorblade Kiss _blaring out of my room, I guess Evie changed my music. They were probably listening at the stairs anyway… nosy bitches.

"You can put it on the table." I pointed to the table as we entered the kitchen, rubbing my back. I think I dislocated something. I tired cracking it, but it wasn't working. "Can you help me crack my back?" He raised an eyebrow at me but walked up to me anyway.

I turned my back to him, crossing my arms in front of my chest. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me into the air in the effortless manner again. He was really strong. His arms wrapped all the way around me too. Once I was in the air, he jerked my body really quick, making every bone in my back audibly crack. My knees melted. That felt soo good. When he went to set me back on the ground, I nearly crumpled to the ground.

"That felt regally good." I moaned resting my head back on his chest, enjoying the moment I had in his arms. His chin rested right on top of my head. I don't even want to know what kind of picture we made, me in a very naughty nightie with Warren Peace's arms wrapped around me, my head laid back on his chest, eyes closed in ecstasy. I bet we looked pretty cute.

"Mac, do you have any Pepsi?" Mags asked walking into the kitchen. Warren and I broke apart rather quickly. I was blushing like crazy but on Cloud 9 nonetheless.

"Yeah, in the fridge." I went to grab the money off the table. "How much was it?" I asked, trying to cover up my embarrassment.

"$42.95." He grunted, rubbing the back of his head, looking around the kitchen. I counted the money and gave him an extra tip.

"Thanks." I smiled and paid for our food. He nodded and started to leave.

"Later Warren." Mags waved, her head still in the fridge. He didn't even acknowledge her as he made his way to the door.

"Bye Warren!" I heard Layla and Evie say in a sing-song voice, then I heard the door shut, signaling his departure.

"Oh my God, look what I got!" Evie screamed as she ran up to me. She had her digital camera in her hand, waving it around like an idiot. We crowded around the screen as she showed us a series of pictures of me and Warren. There were some with close ups of our faces and some farther away, showing our whole bodies. As we got to the close ups, I noticed he was looking at the top of my head with a small smile on his face.

"Do you guys see that… or is it just me?" I asked, talking about the smile on his face.

"Oh, we saw it honey… we saw it." Evie smirked. I couldn't help it… I screamed and danced around like an idiot.

"What the Hell?" Perry and Ben came running down the stairs, still clad in their sheets, sweating a little bit.

"Look look look look!!!!" I squealed, pointing to the camera Evie was still holding as I grabbed Layla's hand and danced around the room with her. Evie showed them the pictures and at first they had surprised looks on their faces, then they turned into happy smiles. Perry ran up to me, lifted me up around the waist and spun me around. "Did you see?! Did you see?!" I kissed him on the cheek and wrapped my arms around his neck, squeezing the life out of him.

"Go Grace Loo! She's finally gonna get some!" Perry laughed and I punched him in the arm.

"One can only hope." I smirked.

"Oh, he'd be stupid if he don't want a piece of you after he sees you in that dress." Ben smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"You've seen the dress? Perry, that's not fair! I haven't even seen it and I have to wear it!" I whined as we sat down to eat.

"You'll see it tomorrow, hun." He smirked.

* * *

"**OH HELL NO!!"** I screamed from inside the bathroom. It was 2hrs. before Homecoming was supposed to start. Everyone was already dressed and was waiting for me. I was in the shower when Perry put the dress in the bathroom. I noticed it wasn't much, but didn't notice how little it was until I actually put it on. It was a little black spaghetti strap dress. It had a low loose neck and low back but everything else fit like a glove… a very small glove. Like an OJ glove.

"Come on, Grace! Let us see!" Layla called from the hallway, where everyone was waiting for me to come out.

"No! I look like a tramp!" I whined, trying to pull the dress down more on my legs. It was mid-thigh and really tight on my hips and ass. I was NOT comfortable.

"If you don't open that damned door, I'm kicking it in!" Evie bellowed. I wouldn't put it passed her.

"Alright, alright!" I called and cringed as I opened the door. There was a collective gasp from everyone but Perry and Ben. All the girls' jaws hit the ground. "I look like a harlot." I stated and walked back into the bathroom to take the hot curlers out of my hair.

"Hell no! I'll have the hottest date there!" Evie whooped, grinning like the Devil. She was looking pretty hott herself. She wore a dark grey halter-top corset with black lace over it and a black and grey pencil skirt. Her hair was down in soft, sexy curls.

"Wow, Mac." Mags said in awe. She wore a purple tube top, a black fluffy skirt and combat boots. Her hair was in a French twist at the back of her head, with some streaks of purple out to frame her face.

"You do not look like you're in high school, that's for sure." Layla smiled. She wore what looked like a deep forest green ball gown. Her hair was tied loosely at the nape of her neck.

"See, you look beautiful, Gracie." Perry smiled and came in the bathroom to help me with my hair. Ben was leaning on the door jam, looking me up and down.

"Damn girl… If I wasn't gay…" He trailed off, smirking and shaking his head. That made me feel real good about myself. If I was almost able to turn a gay man onto the glorious path of heterosexuality… I must look pretty good. I blushed and did my make-up as Perry messed with my hair. I put on a little eyeliner, a little mascara and lip gloss. Perry had got my hair into my perfect Shirley Temple curls and left the bathroom, only to return with the most frightening pair of shoes I have ever seen. They were 4inch stiletto strappy sandals.

"You want me to break my neck?!" I squeaked, fearing for my life. "There's no way I'm wearing those." He laughed.

"That's why I got you these." He pulled out a pair of the cutest black and white checkered converses ever! They were slip on and had a little pink bow where the laces should be.

"Cute!" I squealed and snatched them from him, slipping them on quickly. At least I have one thing that's a little quirky about my outfit. I slipped on a couple rainbow bangles onto my wrists and I was ready to go.

"I want pictures." Evie gave her camera to Ben as we all gathered around by the front door. We posed for pictures… some of them a little naughty, then we walked to the bus stop where we will be picked up and taken to the school.

"Have fun, ladies." Perry and Ben both gave us all quick kisses, much to Evie's and Layla's surprises and walked back into the house.

"Guys, I'm so not comfortable." I whined, pulling my dress down a little farther, but it didn't really go anywhere.

"Sweetheart, you're a total babe… stop worrying." Evie gave me the evil eye and I shut up real quick. I saw the bus pulling up down the street, so I tried to hide behind Layla. She pushed me out in front of her so I had to get on first.

"Traitor." I grumbled and climbed on holding Evie's hand, dragging her with me. I didn't look at anyone else one the bus as I made my way quickly to my usual seat in the back. I'm really uncomfortable. I sat next to the window and Evie took the aisle seat… not like I gave her much choice.

"Hey hottie." Evie smirked. I looked up straight into Warren's eyes. He was giving up seeing Tool to go to Homecoming? He's retarded…. But a really hott retard. He was wearing a pair of black slacks, his boots, a white button down that wasn't tucked in and had a couple buttons undone, and a black tie hung loosely around his neck…. I think I orgasmed at the sight of him. I could literally feel my skin tingling just thinking about his arms around me again.

"Hi Will!" Layla cooed before she kissed him, sitting down in front of me and Evie. Mags and Zack were in front of Warren and Ethan and his date were in front of them. I guess Warren was going stag tonight… I would've went with him…. Then drug him into the broom closet and never leave.

"Hold on." I told Evie as we headed toward the ramp.

"Hold on to--" She couldn't even finish her sentence before a scream ripped through her throat. I couldn't help but laugh at her. "You go through that everyday?!" She screamed as we landed.

"Yeah, pretty much." I giggled.

"I wanna do it again!" I just shook my head and pushed her out the seat, forcing her down the aisle.

"You'll get to do it again on the way home." I reassured her, making our way inside with the large crowd of party goers… I shouldn't call them that. This isn't a party in my book. But I digress.

The gym was tackily decorated… no surprise there. But I can't say anything because Layla is on Homecoming Committee. Atleast they weren't playing completely shitty music. I can handle some rap, but once you get into that whole 'I like ta hit it from da back… uh… I got a fat stack… uh… used ta sell crack… uh… I got shot' shit, I'd rather kill myself then listen to that. But if it had a good beat, I'll listen to it.

"Let's dance!" Layla commenced to drag Evie, Mags and me out onto the dance floor, where we stayed most of the night.

After about 2hrs. and a handful of dances with all the guys except Warren, but mostly with Evie, they started playing some raggaeton. Now, Perry is half Hispanic, so I know what raggaeton is… and I rather liked it. I could hear _Noche de Sexo_ by Wisin and Yandel, start to play. Which really surprised me. I don't think the administration knows Spanish because if they did, there was no way they would let this song be played. The title is roughly translated… Night of Sex. This is great!

_  
¿Hola, que tal?  
Soy el chico de las poesías  
Tu fiel admirador  
Y aunque no me conocías _

Hoy es noche de sexo  
Voy a devorarte, nena linda  
Hoy es noche de sexo  
Y voy a cumplir tus fantasías  
Hoy es noche de sexo (Ayyy!)  
Voy a devorarte, nena linda  
Hoy es noche de sexo  
Lo juro por Dios que esta noche serás mía

I nearly screamed. A stripped arm wrapped itself around my waist and I could feel someone press themselves up against my back.

"Hey Geek." He growled in my ear. My heart nearly stopped and I knew my eyes almost popped out of my head.

_(Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!)  
Quiero arrancarte la tela con cautela  
Mi piel canela enseguida pela  
Ella es la protagonista de mi novela  
Mi Cinderella conmigo es que vuela  
Póngase romántica, please  
Dame un kiss, no cometa un desliz  
Ella combina la calle con la moda de Paris  
La miss sigue matando en el país _

Hoy es noche de sexo  
Voy a devorarte, nena linda  
Hoy es noche de sexo  
Y voy a cumplir tus fantasías  
Hoy es noche de sexo (Ayyy!)  
Voy a devorarte, nena linda  
Hoy es noche de sexo  
Lo juro por Dios que esta noche serás mía

Evie finally noticed my horrified face as Lash started to rub his hands down my waist. She grabbed my arm and flung me with such force, I spun right out of his arms to where my back was flush against her chest, her arms wrapping around me rather provocatively. This has just gotten a whole lot more interesting.  
_  
Acércate...  
Te diré que...  
Nadie te va a tocar como yo  
Nadie te lo va a hacer como yo  
Acércate...  
Te diré que...  
Nadie te va a tocar como yo  
Nadie te lo va a hacer como yo  
Decídete ya cuando será  
Que tu boca tocara mi boca  
So, dime ya que tú me das  
Quiero sentirte, besarte  
Mi lengua pasarte  
Y vas a sentirte bien  
Vamos a pasarla bien  
Tu no vez que estoy sufriendo  
Y viendo el tiempo pasa sin comerte _

I was trying to play along with what Evie was doing. I rocked my hips in time with hers while her hands wandered my body. Lash's jaw hit the ground as he stared at us with wide eyes. I love the 'deer in headlights' looks… frickin hilarious. That's when I felt her start licking my neck. I'm talking making out with my neck. I knew my face was getting red, but I kept playing along. Hopefully Lash will leave.

_Empecemos en la playa  
Terminemos en la cama  
Trae la toalla porque te vas a mojar  
En flex, mami, your tense  
Lay on my bed and prepare for sex _

Hoy es noche de sexo  
Voy a devorarte, nena linda  
Hoy es noche de sexo  
Y voy a cumplir tus fantasías  
Hoy es noche de sexo (Ayyy!)  
Voy a devorarte, nena linda  
Hoy es noche de sexo  
Lo juro por Dios que esta noche serás mía

It wasn't until the end of the song when Lash left. I think I saw drool glistening at the corner of his mouth. Once he was out of sight I spun around to give Evie a piece of my mind.

"What the Hell?!!" She looked like she was trying hard not to laugh. "Did you lick me?!!" I pointed at my neck.

"Maybe a little bit." She smirked.

"Do it again!" I laughed as she grabbed my arm and spun me through the crowd… Where I landed face first into Warren's chest. I looked up and blushed, but he wasn't paying attention to me. He was glaring at something behind me. Glaring hard. I don't even want to know who it was. T-Pain's _Snappin_ started to play… I happen to love this song… maybe I could use this as a way to distract him from whatever he was trying to eye-kill. I took his hands and put them on my hips, swaying to the music.

_Ay ay awww snap  
She Snappin  
Ah She Snappin  
Shawty Snappin _

Snap Ya Fingers Do The Step You Can Do It All By Yourself

Baby Girl  
Whats Your Name  
Let Me Talk To You  
Let Me Buy You A Drink  
Im T-Pain, You Know Me  
Konvict Music n' every boy ohh wee  
I Know The Club Close At 3  
Whats The Chance TO You Rollin Wit Me  
Back To The Crib  
Show You How I Live  
Lets Get Drunk Forget What We Did

Imma Buy You A Drank Then  
Imma Take You Home With Me  
I Got Money In The Bank  
Shawty Whachu Think Bout That  
Find Me In The Grey Cadillac  
We In The Bed Like  
Ooh Ooh Ohh, Ooh Ooh  
We In The Bed Like  
Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh

"Don't pay attention to them. They're doing it on purpose." I whispered to him, still not knowing what he was glaring at. He finally looked down at me. A little surprised that he was actually dancing to this music, let alone with me. He wasn't exactly standing on the floor… he was leaning against the wall. Now he was dancing in front of the wall… with me. THE IS FUCKING RIGHTEOUS!!

_Talk To Me, I Talk Back  
Lets Talk Money, I talk that  
Crunk Juice Bombs  
Oakly Shades  
Shawty Got Class  
Oh Behave  
Lets Get Gone  
Walk It Out (Walk It Out)  
Just Like That  
Thats What Im Talkin Bout  
We Gone Have Fun  
You Gone See  
On That Patron  
You Should Get Like Me _

Imma Buy You A Drank Then  
Imma Take You Home With Me  
I Got Money In The Bank  
Shawty Whachu Think Bout That  
Find Me In The Grey Cadillac  
We In The Bed Like  
Ooh Ooh Ohh, Ooh Ooh  
We In The Bed Like  
Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh

Wont You Meet Me At The Bar  
Respect Big Pimpin  
Tell Me How You Feel  
Mama Tell Me What You Sippin  
A Certified Dime Piece  
Deserve Louy 1-3  
150 A Shot  
3 For You And 3 For Me  
Im Checkin Yo Body Language  
I Love The Conversation  
And When You Lick Your Lips  
I Get A Tinglin Sensation  
Now Were Both Bout Tipsy  
You Say You In The Mood  
All I Need Is Bout A Hour  
Better Yet Maybe Two  
Let Me Take You Where I Live  
Ferrari Switch Gears  
When I Whisper In Ya Ear  
Ya Legs Hit The Chandilleer  
Passion Fruit And Sex  
All In The Atmosphere  
Imma Let T-Pain Sing It  
So He Can Make It Clear

He's a pretty good dancer… unlike Zack or Ethan… those boys had no rhythm. Not seeing who exactly he was glaring at was starting to get on my nerves. So I expertly spun myself so my back was to him, his hands on my hips and that's when I saw what he was so mad at. And I don't blame him. Sophie Freeze… in all her WHORE glory, was about 15 ft. away grinding on some dude. She is SUCH a whore!! She's trying to rub her ugly ass man in Warren's nose. And that mutha fucker was ugly! That snake…. SNAKE!!

_Imma Buy You A Drank Then  
Imma Take You Home With Me  
I Got Money In The Bank  
Shawty Whachu Think Bout That  
Find Me In The Grey Cadillac  
We In The Bed Like  
Ooh Ooh Ohh, Ooh Ooh  
We In The Bed Like  
Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh _

Lets Get Gone  
Walk It Out  
(Now Walk It Out think about ohhh snap  
Now Rock Rock Rock Rock  
You Can Do It All By Yoself  
Let's get gone  
walk it out  
(now walk it out think about ohhh snap  
now rock rock rock rock  
you can do it all by yoself

Sophie glanced up at Warren with a smirk on her face… until she saw me. The smirk went straight to a glare in no time flat. Is that jealousy I see? Oooh, this is great! I know how to play this. I wrapped Warren's arms tighter around my waist and smirked over at Sophie. I felt Warren stiffen a little bit behind me, but he kept dancing. Sophie's glare only doubled in intensity. Oh how fun it is messin with the Ice Bitch!!

_Imma Buy You A Drank  
Theen Imma Take You Home With Me  
I Got Money In The Bank  
Shawty Whachu Think Bout That  
Find Me In The Grey Cadillac  
We In The Bed Like  
Ooh Ooh Ohh, Ooh Ohh  
We In The Bed Like  
Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh _

As the song ended, I gave Sophie and evil smile and winked at her. She huffed, grabbed her ugly ass man by the hand and dragged him to the other end of the gym.

"Thanks for the dance, homie." I smiled shyly up at him as I turned around. He was giving my a funny look, one I can't really put a name too. "I have to smoke, see ya around." I poked him playfully in the side then skipped my way out onto the lawn, a blush and smile on my face. Before I even had a chance to light my cigarette, Layla, Evie and Mags came running out the front door.

"We saw that you hussy!" Evie smirked, punching me in the arm.

"Huh?"

"You two were awful cozy in there." Mags smirked. I blushed.

"Hey, that Freeze bitch was trying to make him jealous… I had to distract him somehow." I defended.

"We saw that too. Did you see what she was wearing? Anything shorter and it'd be a bathing suit." Mags gave a disgusted face. Her dress was rather raunchy. Cut too low on the top and too high on the bottom. If she were to bend over, everyone in that gym would have gotten a free show of her loose self.

"We're gonna head back inside. See ya in a bit." Layla smirked as they walked back inside, leaving me to my Nicotine God.

I have to say… for my first and only Homecoming… it wasn't too bad.

* * *

**Now, don't get used to the length of this chapter… unless it takes a long time to update again… anyway, the song featured in this episode were "Ziggy Stardust" and "Fame" by David Bowie, "Razorblade Kiss" by HIM, "Noche de Sexo" by Wisin and Yandel and "Snappin" by T-Pain. I would like to thank my new Editor and best friend for giving me the inspiration for this chapter! ToadsRose, luv u!! I thank everyone who reviewed… please do it more often!! **


	6. Lash's Revenge and then some

**I own nuffin… as usual…**

**Ok, in the last chapter… the 'Dylan' scenario… I took that from a personal experience. But his name was Dil, he was from Nepal, didn't speak English very well, first guy to ask me out, thought he was TOTALLY gay… everything else happened to me exactly how it happened to Grace… except he was 26, not 24... And I quit the job, not him… I thought it was funny, I had to put it in here! Oh, and my best friend saw him a couple weeks later in a porn shop!! It was great!!**

**Oh! I based Ben and Perry loosely off of Brian and Ben from _Queer As Folk, _one of the best shows ever… Ben isn't promiscuous like Brian, but looks just like him in my head. Perry looks more like Michael then Ben, but not as short… If you've never seen Queer As Folk, I highly recommend you watch it. Or just Google the images to get a better picture, never mind I'll just put some pics up on my profile!! Check 'em out!!… Well, I should stop babbling and get on with it shouldn't I?**

* * *

Okay… Homecoming wasn't as much bullshit as I thought it would be. Well, most of the music sucked (though I did like some of the songs), decorations blowed, shitty tasting food… But I did get to dance with Mr. Peace… HUZZAH!!! After our dance I didn't see Warren again that night, didn't see Will either… I guess they had to do some manly bonding… hopefully not the same kind Perry and Ben do, or else I'll be completely depressed for the rest of my life. I was getting some _**very**_ icy glances from Sophie-Bitch. Don't really understand why. I mean, she dumped him in one of the worst ways ever, then has the nerve to get jealous because he was forced to dance with a friend? And I basically did force him… and I am his friend… There's nothing to be jealous about… hehe.

When it was time to leave, the girls went to their respective homes and I was stuck with Perry… the interrogation master! I had to give a full report on what happened. I left out _**no**_ details. If he found out anything that I didn't tell him through his resources (namely Magenta), he'd rip out my liver and feed it to me.

Monday at school, word got around that I brought a citizen to Homecoming… I was the talk of the school. Some congratulated me on having enough balls to bring a citizen, others looked down their noses at me for bringing 'filth' into the school… people can be total dicks.

* * *

"I still don't understand what the big deal is." I shrugged, sitting on Spex's swivel stool, sucking on a cherry lollipop.

"Gracie, you're the first to _ever_ bring a citizen into Sky High who wasn't a direct relation to you. You made history here. Of course people are going to talk about it." Spex reasoned, straightening the supply closet. I had stopped by her office this Wednesday morning before classes started to vent a little bit.

"Well, all this whispering behind my back is getting on my nerves." I stood, pulling up my jeans and straightening my fitted long sleeve PFLAG shirt (white with black sleeves and collar) I got at the Gay Pride Parade last year. I completely support my Gay Perry and now my Bennie-Poo. He still hasn't heard me call him that yet, I'm waiting for the most embarrassing moment to bust that one out.

"You should just ignore it." I nodded, gave her a quick hug and left for Sidekick Math. I wish I had Perry with me in this class. That was his power, he could do any mathematical equation in his head or something along those lines. I never really understood it too well… that's also why he was a sidekick. Boomer's a dick anyway so it doesn't really matter. He became an Accountant for some major Advertising Corp. in Baltimore. Which I found out was where he met Ben, who works as a drafter. Sweet, huh? I know.

As I walked down the hall, I could hear the whispers about me and Evie. Why don't these people get a fucking life? I'll never understand High School… good thing this is my last year! WHOOT!!

"Hey Geek." Lash growled in my ear, making me stiffen. Now what did I do? "I didn't know you were a dyke." I could feel the anger rise in me. Not only was that a false accusation about my sexual orientation, but that name is an insult to all Lesbians. I have quite a few Lesbian friends and I feel insulted _**for**_ them just hearing that word. Only ignorant, backwoods assholes use that word.

"How dare you." I spun around and slapped him across the face. The sound practically echoed in the hall. I didn't even hit him that hard!! I think he was more stunned then hurt, though there was a nasty red mark already on his cheek. "You ignorant little snot." I was calm, but the words were dripping from my mouth like acid. "People like you are the reason 30 of the gay communities youth kill themselves. People like you, who are not worthy of breathing the same air as those wonderful, brave people. You're pathetic." I glared one last time at his outraged face before I spun on my heel and walked away… right into Sophie Freeze.

"Watch your back." She growled at me, then knocked me into the lockers before she walked down the hall in the direction I was coming from. What the Hell got her silicon in a knot?! Today was just not my day.

* * *

I got through the motions of the day. Layla, Mags and the gang (minus Warren) found me and tried to lift my spirits a little bit. It only started working when Zack tried to get Mags to kiss him. Those were some of the funniest faces I've ever seen Mags make. She don't like PDA as much as I don't. It was funny to see the stone faced, Sarcasm Queen flustered.

By the time for Independent Study (or Save-the -Citizen for everyone else) I was back to my normal self, skipping my way into Spex's office.

"Feeling better?" She smiled a me. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah." I then helped her straighten out the medicine cabinets, waiting for the first poor souls to walk in the door.

"_Grace McKenzie, please report to the Gym… Grace McKenzie, please report to the Gym."_ It was about 15minutes into the period, when Powers' voice came over the intercom, calling me to the gym.

"What the Hell?" I gave Spex a confused look, she just shrugged. "Lotta help you are." I shook my head at her. "I thought the Almighty Spex knew everything." She laughed and pushed me out the door. As I made my way down to the gym, my mind kept running through scenarios that would cause me to be called to the gym. I couldn't come up with anything other then someone really needed my help and couldn't be taken to the nurse's office. This thought made me quicken my pace.

I opened the gym doors to a bunch of whispering students. I couldn't see anyone injured, which really confused me. Lash, Speed and Warren were standing in the center of the arena, waiting for something. Boomer and Powers were standing in front of me smirking. What the Hell?

"Miss McKenzie, you have been challenged in Save-the-Citizen." Powers said in her usual cocky tone. I knew my jaw hit the ground.

"Huh?" I knew I sounded dumb… but this is insane. They wanted a Healer to participate in this evil game?

"You have been challenged by Lash and Speed. Your partner is Mr. Peace, you are the Heroes." Oh, I see… Lash's revenge. That fucking dick.

"I don't own a gym suit." I grumbled, rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"Miss Taylor has the solution for that." Powers beckoned Mags forward. She was in her normal clothes, holding her gym suit in her hands. She had a scowl on her face as she approached me.

"I tried to get you out of it." She whispered to me, handing me her clothes and glaring back at Powers.

"Don't worry about it, darlin'. This isn't the most creative form of revenge, if I do say so myself. But then again you have to look at the one who planned it." I said that loud enough that I knew Lash heard it, he just glared at me. "I don't know how I'm going to fit in your shorts. You have a narrow ass." I smirked at her and headed toward the locker room to change.

I have no idea how I got into Mags' uniform. The shirt was way too small for me and showed at least an inch of skin at the top of my shorts. The shorts themselves look like a pair of boy short panties on me. But, I have to make due with what I have. I brushed my hair up into a little pony tail and tucked my bangs behind my ear before I made my way back out to my doom. Once I was out in the gym again, I was getting more attention then ever. Maybe because I was wearing little girl clothes, but I digress.

"Let us help you." Layla smiled sympathetically at me when I gave a confused look at the padding I was supposed to put on. As Layla and Mags helped me into my armor, I noticed Warren leaning on the glass wall in front of me, arms crossed, contemplating me.

"Let me be the punching bag. Lash is after me anyway. All you have to worry about is Speed." I told him flatly. He raised an eyebrow at me. "I kinda slapped him in the face earlier." I blushed and tried to smile as innocently as I could. He snorted and shook his head.

"You have to stay focused." He said in that gruff sexy voice of his. "Don't let him corner you." I nodded, adjusting the pads on my chest.

"Good luck." Layla and the gang wished us luck as Warren and I walked into the arena.

"This is gonna suck." I grumbled. Lash was glaring something fierce at me and Speed just had a goofy grin on his face. That's when the buzzer went off. Speed rushed Warren as I felt something wrap around my legs and jerk them right out from under me. My head smashed against the floor, making me see stars. I knew I was bleeding… I knew it. I could feel that gross, hot, sticky mess running down the back of my neck. I was smashed into a few more things before I felt a hand grip both of my wrists and dangle me in the air. From this vantage point, I could see the blood smeared on the floor… I knew I was bleeding. I glared into Lash's eyes as he wrapped his other arm around me, constricting me like a snake. He was smirking at me. Then I felt a hand slide down and grope my ass.

"Hey! Watch the hands, asshole!!" I screamed at him, trying to wiggle away from the hand that was currently molesting me. He only gripped his arm tighter to were I couldn't really breathe. I was starting to see black spots swimming in front of my face as the evil hand wound it's way around and under my armor to grope my breast. I was being sexually molested in front of the _**whole**_school and no one could help me. I gritted my teeth as the hand wound it's way down, aiming for the nether region that no one has ever touched other then myself… on multiple occasions.

It was almost there when I felt myself fall and smash against the ground, gasping for air. I looked up just in time to see Warren land a punch square to Lash's jaw, arms aflame. Half of Lash's sleeve was on fire, which is probably why he dropped me. I was so disoriented, I didn't feel someone haul me up and throw me at Warren. I mean, I was flying through the air and there was no way to stop.

"Look Out!!" I screamed, hoping to give him enough time to move out of the way. He spun around and I smashed right into his chest, sending us straight into the wall. I screamed as my shoulder came right out of it's socket. Warren's arms were wrapped around my waist and he was breathing heavily. I don't think he came out unscathed in that one either. A hand wrapped around my ankle and flung me right out of Warren's arms and into the other wall. I couldn't focus anymore. There were too many injuries for my body to heal all at once. I was still bleeding from my head and my arm hung lifelessly at my side.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Lash growled, standing threateningly above me. I saw Warren move up behind him and grab the back of his armor. In his one last chance to hurt me, Lash grabbed a hold of my ankle and flung me through the air… right towards the citizen. I reached out and grabbed a hold of the dummy, taking it with me as I hit the wall, smashing my already injured arm against it.

"_**MAC!!**_" I heard Mags scream through my haze of pain. I moaned and tried to roll over onto my side and my arm came in contact with the floor, making me scream again. I knew people were crowding around me. I can hear them asking if I was alright.

"Help me…" I felt someone gently lift me into a sitting position. "Someone hold my arm-gently!" Someone held my arm while someone else held my tightly around the waist. "Don't let go." I quickly rotated my body, screaming as I popped my arm back into socket. I sagged back into whoever was holding me from behind. That hurt… that hurt just as bad as when it was popped out. I could feel the gash in the back of my head finally closing as I opened my eyes. The whole gang was crowded around me, but I couldn't see Warren.

"Are you alright?" Warren asked. He was the one holding me. I could only nod as the black spots finally went away. The pain in my body started to dull. That fuckin' sucked.

"That sucked." I grumbled.

"At least you won." Will smiled sympathetically.

"True." I smirked.

"Can you stand?" Layla asked, concerned.

"I think so." Will held my hands and hoisted me up out of Warren's arms. Surprisingly, after a minute or two, I could stand on my own. "That fucker groped me." I growled, still feeling completely molested, glaring in Lash's direction. He was sporting some nasty burns on his neck.

"He what?" Mags growled. She has my back, I know.

"I was molested… in front of the whole school… I'm lucky Warren came when he did or he would've got a hold of the goods." I gave a disgusted shudder as Layla helped me take off the armor. The back of the chest guard was covered in blood, my back must be too. "If they wanted me to mark the damn gym, I could've just pissed in the corner or something…" I growled trying to wipe the blood from the back of my neck. "They didn't have to make me spill blood… Sorry, Mags. I kinda ruined your gym suit."

"No worries." She smirked.

"Warren, are you ok?" I looked over at him. He had stripped of his armor as well… leaving those beautiful arms for my eyes to feast on. Wait… he has tattoos?! Why haven't I noticed that before?! He was pushing gently on his ribs, I probably broke a couple of them when I hit him… oops, now I feel bad. "Here, let me fix that." I walked up to him and gently lifted his shirt.

Of course I wasn't thinking about doing this in front of the whole school. But I did it anyway. I put my hands on his chest and healed the three broken ribs he had. When I stood back up, everyone was gaping at me except for Warren and Will since they've seen me in action already. Warren did raise an eyebrow at me though… sexy eyebrow.

"Umm… I should go change." Then I high-tailed it out of the room. Too much attention makes me nervous. Layla and Mags must have followed me, cause they were on my ass about that little stunt I just pulled.

"What was that?" Mags smirked at me.

"Helping a friend in need?" It was worth a try.

"More like feeling up your hot crush in front of the whole school?" Mags teased.

"Hey! Don't you be dippin in my Kool-Aid!" I glared at her, she just rolled her eyes.

"Please, I wouldn't think of 'dipping in your Kool-Aid', as you so articulately put it." Sarcasm dripping from her mouth… that cheeky little bitch. Just then, the locker room doors banged open and in walked Sophie Freeze and all her little cronies. I had to roll my eyes. She acts like her shit don't stink… and I have yet to meet a single person who has good smelling shit. Anyway, she strutted her stuff right in and made a bee-line straight for me.

"I don't know who you think you are, bitch. But you better stay away from my man." She sneered at me. Time out! Did she really just say that to me? PFFT!!!!! I couldn't help but bust out laughing. I mean I was laughing so hard I had to lean on Mags to stay standing. She just kept glaring at me… Her left eye started to twitch a little bit too, which made roll all over again.

"Oh… you weren't joking?" I finally managed to calm down. She's frickin hilarious. "I thought you were screwing that guy you had your ass all over at Homecoming. And I must say, have you gotten tested yet? No? Well, I see you already have a cold sore. Cold sores are a form of Herpes, just so you know. I'd make an appointment if I were you." I could hear Mags and Layla giggling behind me. Sophie looked at her cronies, who shook they're heads. Probably reassuring her she doesn't have a cold sore… which she totally does. I can see it through all that make-up

"Stay away from Warren, I won't tell you again. It's not like anyone else can love him, with the reputation of that Father of his always there. He's only good for one thing." She smirked. Alright, I've had just about enough of her shit. I'm about to knock this bitch off her high horse real quick. NO ONE talks about Warren like that in front of me. Just the thought of her having sex with him pisses me off. I glanced over at Mags, who looked like she was going to laugh. She knew what was coming. Out of no where, I slapped myself hard across the face. I mean **hard**. I heard a couple gasps of surprise but dismissed them.

"You all saw that right? You saw her hit me first?" I looked at all of the girls, most of them looked back at me confused except Mags. She just smirked and nodded at me. In a flash, I grabbed a hold of Sophie's hair and punched her in the face. My Dad taught me how to fight… and McKenzie's fight dirty. I heard a beautiful crunch. It was like music… I swear.

"You bitch!" Sophie screamed at me, clutching her bloody nose in one hand and throwing the other at my face. It got my in the chin… it hurt, I won't lie. But that didn't stop me from leaping on her.

"Take it bitch!" I yelled at her, grabbing her hair and smashing her head into the ground. "You know you like it all the way to the balls, whore!" That's when I kneed her in the crotch. Now, every girl knows that getting hit in the vagina bone hurts like a sonava bitch. If you've never experienced that pain, lucky you. So when she rolled over onto her side clutching herself, I couldn't stop myself from kicking her in the ass. She sat up and I threw a punch at her nose. I connected, but something connected with my chest.

"MAC!!" I was in shock. I looked down and saw a huge icicle protruding from my chest. I heard someone run out of the doors, probably going to go get some help. I couldn't really register that I was just stabbed in the chest.

"Well, would you look at that?" I think I was becoming a little delusional. I was standing there in little girl clothes with an icicle poking out of my chest, staring at it. "You know… this is attempted murder." I glared down at Freeze. She was looking up at me with wide eyes. I think her nose is broken too. It's crooked and gushing a nice amount of blood.

"_**WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE??!!!**_" Boomer yelled somewhere behind me. I slowly turned around. Boomer and Powers paled at the sight of my chest. The locker room doors were swung open and most of the student body was standing behind the two pale Sky High staff members.

"This-" I pointed at the new extremity waving at them from my chest. "-is what happened. Now, would one of you be so kind as to pull it out?" Don't ask why I was so calm… I have no idea either. Will somehow managed to push himself through the crowd to my side. "Do it quick… like a Band-Aid." I told him and squeezed my eyes shut. I couldn't really feel him pull it out, but I heard it crash to the ground somewhere. I threw my hands over the wound, hopefully this won't take too long to heal up. That's when I heard Freeze pleading with Powers

"But Principle Powers! She started it!" She whined, big fake tears rolling down her cheeks.

"No she didn't!" Mags so has my back, I love that girl. "You slapped her in the face. Besides, just because she got the best of you doesn't give you the right to try to murder her!" Mags sneered in Freeze's face.

"She slapped herself in the face!" Freeze screeched. Mags rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell me you believe that?" She's such a good actress, I'm going to have to do something special for her… maybe videotape Ben in the shower… she'd like that.

"That is awful far fetched, Miss Freeze. Why would she slap herself in the face?" I held in a snort. Exactly, why would I?

"But she did! And she broke my nose! I'll press charges!"

"Pfft. You think I can't get you for attempted murder? I have witnesses, sweetheart." I replied dully.

"Now, I don't think that's necessary. But there will be detention. Miss McKenzie, would you mind healing Miss Freeze's nose." FUCK THAT!

"I'm not touching her."

"Excuse me?" Powers was looking pretty pissed.

"I'm not touching her. She can go to the Hospital. You can't make me do anything." I glared at Freeze. She was SO going to have black eyes tomorrow. HA!

"Then you will join Lash and Peace in detention." Boomer replied, rather bored. I shrugged, which made me cringe a little bit. I guess I'm not fully healed yet. I wonder why they were in detention though. I'll find out soon enough.

* * *

After Powers let me change out of Mags' ruined gym suit and grab my bag from Spex's office, she led me down the to the Detention Room. In my entire High School career, I have never had a detention… I broke my streak today!! Woot Woot!! She opened the very Star Trek like door to the Detention Room and led me in. Warren and Lash were at opposite ends glaring at each other something fierce. I didn't want to be anywhere near Lash… groping bastard! So, I took a seat next to Warren.

"Now, since it is so late in the day, your detention will last 2 hours after school. Don't worry Miss McKenzie. Miss Freeze will have her detention after she is discharged from the Hospital." She glared at me. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. All I did was break her nose… geez, she acts like I stabbed her in the chest!!! Dumb bitch. "Now, I hope this will not happen again." Then Powers turned tail and stomped out. Lash glared one more time at Warren, then laid his head down, probably to take a nap. This isn't new to him, I guess.

"So, what got you in here?" Oooh, Warren's making conversation!

"I… kinda, broke Sophie Freeze's nose?" It's a little embarrassing telling your Sex God that you broke his ex-girlfriends nose.

"What?" I couldn't look at his face, but I heard the smirk in his voice. Was he happy I broke her nose?

"Well, she came into the locker room, told me to stay away from you and made a rather mean comment about…… you know." He scowled. Of course he knew who I was talking about. Only the man who sired him but, whatever. "Well, she slapped me across the face and I beat her ass. Then she stabbed me in the chest with a fucking icicle and had the nerve to tell Powers I slapped myself across the face!"

"Did you slap yourself?" How did he know? Am I that obvious?

"Maybe a little bit." I even had the nerve to blush. "But what she said was completely uncalled for. I had to put her in her place."

"I'm used to it." He grumbled, more to himself but I still heard it. That's why I admire him so much. He so strong…

"Like steel." I whispered to myself.

"Excuse me?" Oh, he heard me.

"Just something I heard somewhere. Steel only becomes strong after it's been thoroughly hammered. Then you can't help but admire then end result." I blushed and looked up shyly at him. Hopefully he won't get the comparison I just made. By the look on his face… he did. He had a strange, almost calculating look on his face. I looked away quickly and pulled out the Manga that was in there, _Battle Royale_. Very good, I recommend it. Hopefully this detention will fly by. I don't think my heart can beat any faster.

* * *

**So! Another chapter down!! WOOT!! Don't forget to go to my profile and see pics of Ben and Perry!! REVIEW!!!!! PLEASE!!!! REVIEW!!!! Luv ya! .**


End file.
